Sisters
by CianieMoo
Summary: A sickness took Diana's little sister, Donna, away from her when Diana was thirteen. Now, at twenty three, she learns that there was more to it than was told. With her new Wonder Girl, she uncovers a devastating truth.
1. Death in the Family

Diana rushed through the halls, ignoring everyone she ran into. They weren't important. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment, and she was going to get there before anything got worse.

As she ran, she thought about what she had been told by one of the Amazons. Donna, her eight-year-old sister, was terribly ill. She was so bad off that she couldn't even get out of bed unless assisted. Diana couldn't help but feel guilty at it—she was often away training, either with other Amazons or with Ares, the god of war.

_It's my fault_, she told herself as she skidded to a stop in front of two large twin doors. Behind them was where her sister lay ill. Diana suddenly felt sick to her stomach. How did Donna look now? It had been nearly a month since Diana had seen her sister for more than five minutes. How had she been so occupied with training that she didn't notice her sister's predicament?

As she stood in front of the doors, they suddenly swung open, revealing Hippolyta. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was streaked with tears. "I knew you'd be here soon," she said, moving aside to let Diana come in. "Hurry. There is not much time left."

Hearing her mother utter those words made Diana's heart sink. She refused to accept it. "I have all the time in the world," she snapped, letting her disbelief speak. "We are going to talk, and then when she gets better, I am going to teach her how to fight."

"Diana…" Hippolyta's eyes watered as she listened to her oldest daughter speak. She understood why she would be in denial, but it hurt just the same. It was hard to accept, she didn't want to either, but they had no choice. Donna was getting weaker as the seconds ticked by. It was only a matter of time before…

Diana walked past her mother, making her way to the bed that held Donna. _She's gonna be okay_, she assured herself. _She's…_ The sight of her sister's current state made everything in her mind come to a complete stop. Quite the opposite, Donna was not alright. She was terribly pale, and her breaths came out in choked gasps, her body struggling to perform the simple act of inhaling and exhaling. Her dark hair, known for flowing like Diana's, was now matted to her head and the pillow.

Donna heard her sister and turned her head, casting Diana a feeble smile. "Di," she wheezed. "It's you. You finally came back."

"I never left," Diana said, rushing over to Donna's side and grabbing her hand. "You're going to be fine, alright? I need you to get better. As soon as you do, I'm gonna teach you how to spar and defend yourself in a fight."

It was something Donna had bugged Diana about since she could talk and walk. She knew her big sister was a great fighter and wanted to be the same, but Diana always pushed her away, saying she was too young or that they didn't have enough time at the moment. Now Diana regretted even thinking that way.

Tears welled in Donna's eyes as she whispered, "That would be great, Di, but I can't. I just can't. I'm not going to be here long enough to learn anything, and you know that. Stop making promises you know you can't keep."

"No! You are going to get better! I will make sure of it!"

Donna mustered up the little strength she had left to take Diana's other hand into hers, smiling again. "Di, stop. Stop lying to yourself. It's only a matter of time before I go, and you know that." Her eyes lilted shut, with no strength to keep them open, "I'm so weak, it takes a lot of the energy I have left just to breathe, let alone move around much. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're finally here."

The tears that were in Diana's eyes finally fell as she slowly accepted the truth. "No, you can't go, you just can't! I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice, Di. I'm sorry, but this is it. This is the last time I'll see you." Donna's voice cracked. "Please, don't ever forget me. I won't forget you, Mother, anybody. I'll miss all of you."

"We'll miss you, too." Diana pulled Diana into a hug, feeling her younger sister's tears fall onto her tunic. She let herself cry too, knowing that her life was going to be different without her little sister there.

Hippolyta watched her daughters from the doors. All their lives, the two were very close. Even though Diana was thirteen, five years older than Donna, she never stopped loving her younger sister. Ever since they were younger, she would protect Donna from bullies. Donna, even though she was magically created, was often called "Clay" because of Diana's origin. She was a mirror image of her sister, and therefore mocked just as much. Diana didn't allow it, though, and often got into fights with those who tried to tease Donna. It broke Hippolyta's heart to think what was going to become of Diana after this.

"I want to give you something," Donna said, reaching around the back of her neck. She took a moment before moving her hands to the front again, showing Diana a golden necklace with a "D" on it. "It'll help you remember me and remind you that we will never be apart. No matter where I am, we will always be together."

With trembling hands, Diana took the necklace from her sister, slowly slipping it around her own neck. "Donna, thank you," she whispered, feeling tears stream down her face again.

"No, thank you," Donna said, laying back down onto the bed and closing her eyes. "Thank you for loving me. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I hope…I'll see…you again…someday…Di…don't…forget…me…" Her chest stopped moving, and she lay still.

Diana's eyes widened. "Donna?" She shook the limp body, frantically calling her sister's name. "Donna! Wake up! Please, wake up! Donna!"

It took her a minute to realize that her sister was gone. The tears slid down her face faster and harder as her shoulders shook. She wouldn't break down; it wasn't what Donna would have wanted. To Donna, Diana was a goddess of perfection. Never had she seen her so emotional, and she wasn't going to show it now.

A hand suddenly touched Diana's shoulder. "It's alright, Diana," Hippolyta said, kneeling down to her. "It's alright to cry. Go ahead, I'm right here. Your mother's right here."

With those words, Diana couldn't hold back anymore and buried her face into Hippolyta's shoulder, sobbing. Hippolyta wrapped her arms around Diana's smaller frame, her own tears merging with her daughter's. Donna was gone forever, and there was nothing they could do about it. Never had either of them felt so much grief.


	2. Home Visit

Diana sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. Her mind replayed the nightmare that she had seen in her sleep and immediately tried to push it out.

She dreamt about her sister, Donna. For ten years, she was dead, yet Diana could recall that day vividly as if it'd happened only the day before. She missed Donna's laugh, happiness, joy…everything. But Diana knew she wasn't going to get it back.

The nightmare was eerily similar to the day Donna died, yet it was much more horrifying. Donna died because of Diana's foolishness and neglect, and she had passed with a heavy heart, thinking her older sister hated her for some reason. Diana had found Donna moments before she was gone and tried unsuccessfully to convince her that it wasn't true. Just when the realization kicked in, Diana woke up.

_I still can't believe it's already been ten years,_ Diana thought. _It still seems like yesterday when I heard your voice for the last time. I miss you, baby sister._

A snore reminded Diana that she wasn't alone in the room. Craning her neck, she saw her newest Wonder Girl, Katie, or Kat, lying on the floor of the bedroom. She lived with Diana in Diana's apartment, living there for over a year now. They were close as friends, or as Kat saw it, as sisters.

Kat reminded Diana painfully of Donna in personality. She was playful, brash, stubborn, joyful, and innocent. It was everything Donna was before she died.

Personalities weren't the only thing they shared. Kat had a small but eerie appearance similar to Donna's. Although it wasn't much, they both had the same silky hair, same deep blue eyes, and young face. Kat was only sixteen, after all. The only difference was that Kat's hair was a deep red, and the features on her face were slightly different from Donna's, but she was similar nonetheless.

Diana smiled at the sleeping redhead, reaching down and pulling the sheets Kat had kicked off of her back onto her body. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she'd come to love the young teen as a sister, one that steadily filled the void in Diana's heart. Whenever Diana was depressed, which happened too often these days, just one look at Kat made her mood lift.

She'd found the girl by accident. She was visiting a city in Illinois and was stopping a bank robbery, which was large, but nothing for Diana. Just as she was about to end it, the redhead plowed her way through the men like a bull, punching them in every which way. Diana was so impressed by the girl's strength that she introduced herself to Kat, and they started off from there.

Diana was going to take her to meet her mother, Hippolyta, that morning. She hadn't seen her mother in a long while and thought it would be good for the both of them, Diana returning to her homeland and Kat meeting the other women. Kat did admire the Amazon's strength and always wanted to test herself out against Diana, but Diana was always fearful of hurting Kat. Nearly every time they went into battle, Diana held back on her strength.

As she watched Kat sleep, Diana noticed that the sun was slowly rising. She wanted to go as soon as the sun rose for an early start and nudged Kat with her hand. The redhead stirred and fluttered her eyes open, staring wearily at Diana.

"Good morning," Diana said, getting ready for the day. "Start getting dressed. We're leaving soon."

"For where?" Kat asked, yawning.

"Themyscira."

That woke Kat up. She jumped to her feet, rushing to the bathroom and brushing her teeth while combing her hair at the same time. She finished in minutes and ran back out to the bedroom, throwing on her costume: Dark blue pants and a red shirt with Diana's trademark emblem on the front, as well as an eagle-shaped eye mask. The costume was form-fitting, showing off her curves. Kat often found it helpful when fighting men.

"That was fast." Kat turned her head to see Diana standing in the doorway in her famous bustier and star-spangled underpants. "Are you that excited to go?"

"Your family's there," Kat said, smiling. "I want to meet them. Besides, I want to try myself out against some of those Amazons. Aren't they a warrior race?"

Diana nodded. "You may try whatever you wish, but I warn you, my sisters aren't exactly the type to show mercy against an opponent. That means no holding back, so start off with something easy, alright?"

Kat agreed, eager to go to Diana's home. The pair packed a suitcase for both of them and went outside, launching themselves into the air. Diana had learned that Kat knew how to fly as well, which was surprising. She thought that flying would be something foreign to the teen, but Diana was proven wrong when Kat nearly threw herself into the air.

"So," Kat said, gaining Diana's attention, "are all of those Amazons your actual sisters?"

Diana chuckled. "Not really," she said. "We call ourselves sisters because of our closeness. Yes, some of us have sisters, but not all of us are related."

"What about you? Do you have any sisters on the island?"

The moment Diana heard that, her mind instantly flashed back to the day she lost her sister, the person she confided all of her troubles in. Diana could feel her emotions starting to act up and cleared her throat, saying, "I did."

"Did? What happened to her?"

With a deadpanned tone, Diana told Kat, "She died ten years ago from illness."

"Oh." Kat was intrigued. "What type of sickness did she get?"

"I am not sure, but it was something that I myself could have fought off easily at that age. But, because she was five years younger than me and weaker, it took her." Diana could feel the tears creep into her eyes and blinked them back, turning away from Kat.

Kat noticed Diana's actions and stopped asking questions about it, changing the subject, "So, are you excited to see your mother again?"

"Yes, I am. It has been a long while since I've seen her. I used to think about her every day. But, since I've met you, I don't think about her as much."

Hearing that made Kat smile. "That's good. At least you have your mother to see. I don't have anybody." It was true. Kat had lost her family in a fire when she was young. She was too young to remember them, but it hurt her nonetheless. So many times she saw children out with their parents and felt a pang of sadness at it.

Diana flashed a smile at Kat. "I know it's hard to live without a family, but you can always find a second family in friends. I've come to see you as…" She stopped herself from revealing too much. "…a very close friend. You're something precious to me, and I want to see you happy."

Happiness swelled inside of Kat. She knew what Diana wanted to say, and knew it would be a matter of time before she admitted it. "If it helps, I see you as a sister. You're much more experienced than me, yes, but you're the only person who's showed so much care to me. Even the first time you met me, you treated me with kindness. Just about everyone else turned a blind eye to me."

"Nobody deserves to be shunned, especially one as innocent as you. I saw that you had potential to become something great someday and took you in. I didn't think we'd become this close in such little time." _It's almost as if the gods gave me Donna in another form,_ Diana thought. _She's nearly a spitting image of my sister._

They said nothing else, nearing the island. Once Diana saw it in sight, she flew faster, hearing Kat squeal with glee behind her. Moments later, they landed on Themyscira, Diana smiling and Kat looking around like an eager child. "It's beautiful," Kat sighed.

"I know. Just wait until you see the Amazons. They make you feel welcome home all over again." Diana's smile grew at the thought of seeing her sisters again.

"Diana!"

The pair spun around to see Hippolyta charging at them, crying Diana's name the entire time. Kat froze in fear, squeezing her eyes shut while waiting for the pain to hit her. Surprisingly, it never came, and instead she heard a _thump_ and opened her eyes, seeing Hippolyta lying on the ground with Diana on top of her. Both of them were crying and hugging each other tightly.

After a few moments, Diana pulled her mother to her feet. "Mother, this is Kat, my partner," Diana said. "Kat, this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

"Wait, you're a princess?" Kat asked, wide-eyed.

Diana nodded. "Yes, I am. I am Princess Diana of Themyscira."

Hippolyta extended a hand to Kat. "Hello, child. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Diana noticed that Kat was staring at Hippolyta strangely, as if she was trying to remember something. Slowly, she shook Hippolyta's hand. "…A pleasure to meet you, too," she said.

When they stepped away from each other, Diana told her mother, "We plan to stay for a few days, if that is alright with you. I want Kat to experience our Amazon ways and test herself against a few of our warriors."

Hippolyta nodded. "Of course. Might I suggest Atermis? She is, after all, one of the strongest Amazons the island has to offer."

"Maybe towards the end of our stay. I want Kat to take it slow and not throw herself at the first thing she sees."

"Ah, that is understandable. But before you do so, how about relaxing a little? Your old room is still open to you, Diana. Your friend here can share it with you, or we can give her a spare room."

"She can share it with me," Diana said, walking past Hippolyta. Kat made something like a grumble and followed behind Diana.

"Why do I have to share a room with you? We've done this for a year now," Kat muttered under her breath.

Diana caught it and said sternly, "Because I need to watch you. Even though you are nearly a young adult, you sometimes make bad decisions. Remember the time I left you at my apartment for the week while I helped out people in Japan following an earthquake?"

Kat's cheeks colored. "There were some really cute boys living nearby! I couldn't help it!"

"You trashed my place. I found you sleeping in the bathtub with the showerhead running. Either those boys were really attractive, or you drunk yourself silly, and I strongly believe it was the latter."

Kat huffed. "It was a really good party."

"That you weren't allowed to have. I specifically told you not to do anything reckless."

"I didn't!"

Hippolyta smiled at the pair as they went to the palace, listening to them bicker like sisters. It reminded her dearly of Diana and Donna when they were younger. However, her smile faltered when her eyes landed on the redhead…

* * *

Hippolyta walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom, hearing Diana and Kat talking to each other. It amused her how innocent and naïve Diana really was:

"You've never been with a man?"

"There is no time for it."

"Pfft, you've had enough time. You have time now. You're not doing anything. Why don't you find yourself a man to settle down with?"

"I am not interested in finding a relationship with a man."

Kat gasped. "You mean you're…_bent_?"

Hippolyta grinned. She could practically picture Diana's confused face. "What does that mean?"

"You know, rooting for the home team? Checking out the ladies?"

"Uh…"

Kat giggled. "Wow, you need to get out more. Are you a lesbian?"

"NO, I AM NOT!"

Hippolyta nearly burst out laughing at her daughter's sudden scream, but Kat made no attempt to hide it. She made a small _thump_ as she fell to the floor, rolling while laughing.

It was at this moment that Hippolyta opened Diana's door. The sight she was welcomed to was a red-cheeked Diana sitting on the bed and a red-faced Kat rolling around on the ground as she laughed. Hippolyta shook her head in mirth as she sat next to Diana.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

Diana colored even more. "Ah, it is nothing, Mother. We were just talking."

Kat added innocently, "Your daughter may be cheering for the home team. I would keep an eye on your Amazons before you find one of them missing."

"Kat!" Diana screamed, flushing even more. "Don't speak that way to my mother!"

Hippolyta smiled. "It is alright, Diana. To be honest, I am surprised your answer was no. After all, you were surrounded by the beautiful Amazons all your life. A man does not need to pleasure you, as a woman can fill the void."

Diana's jaw dropped in pure shock while Kat went back to rolling along the ground, laughing even harder. "Oh, God! I can't believe your mother just said that!" she exclaimed.

Diana leant toward Hippolyta. "Mother, don't you think you're sharing a little too much information?"

"I can say whatever I please. I am the Queen, you know."

Diana's face turned redder. "I know, but you are embarrassing me in front of Kat. She's had more experience than me when it comes to these things, and you are only encouraging her to cut up."

She motioned to the redhead, who was now lying on her back, still chuckling. "She will be fine," Hippolyta said. "It appears that she is very strong."

"She is," Diana agreed. "The first time I met her, she surprised me with her strength. She may be a natural Amazon for all we know. Maybe she..."

Hippolyta's expression hardened. "Do not joke about the Amazons, daughter. We are not the type to just ship our kind out to anywhere for any reason."

Diana sighed. "Alright, Mother."

Kat saw that there was tension present and decided to change the subject, "So, Queen Hippolyta, when was Diana born?"

"She was born twenty-three years ago from clay," Hippolyta explained tersely. "And please, call me by my name. There is no need to be formal around me."

"How about her sister?" Kat asked.

The air around the three suddenly grew cold. Kat sucked in a breath, knowing she'd crossed a line. Both mother and daughter looked at each other, their faces pained. "Tell her," Diana whispered.

Hippolyta nodded, turning to Kat. "She was created as a younger sister for Diana. Her name was Donna. She appeared as her reflection in the mirror when Diana was young, but given a mind of her own. They were five years apart, and were great together…"

Diana squeezed Hippolyta's hand, hearing her mother's voice crack. "Mother, that is enough. Kat knows enough, right?"

Kat nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your daughter, though. It's a shame. I have a feeling the two of us would have been great friends."

_You don't have a clue,_ Hippolyta and Diana thought in unison.

* * *

So, how did I do? This is the second chapter to my story. If there is any confusion, I'll clear it up now as best as I can. Donna is _not_ in the New 52, she was just mentioned, but I love her so much that I just had to give her an appearance. I mean, wouldn't be awesome to have _two_ superpowered women running around? For those who don't know Diana's new roots, you'll see within the next few chapters.

That's all for now! Bye!


	3. The Reveal

Come on, I've written two-now three-chapters, yet only one review! I want to see more! They help motivate me to work. No questions or comments? I'll even take requests for any future stories you'd like to see!

* * *

Diana felt something lying on her and fluttered her eyes open. Turning her head, she saw Kat resting her head on her stomach, cuddling it as if it was a pillow. Diana chuckled, running a hand through the teen's hair. _I'm going to enjoy this,_ she thought. _It's been years since I've let myself feel this close to anybody. It's like this child lifted something inside of me._

Indeed, ever since Donna's death, she had forced her emotions to harden, not letting anyone get to her heart for years. Yes, she had friends she would die protecting, but whenever she'd feel one of them get too close, she'd squash those emotions and drift away. It was out of fear of not being able to protect them like she wasn't able to protect Donna, and it scared her. It scared her that she, Wonder Woman, wasn't able to help somebody, even if it was before she became Wonder Woman. It made her even more upset that it was somebody in _her_ family, and she could never get Donna back.

_I miss you, little sister,_ Diana thought, still stroking Kat's hair. _I wish I could see you one last time. I hope wherever you are, you're happy…_

She closed her eyes. The pain was slowly starting to become too much for her, and she could feel it slowly bubbling to the surface once more. The last time she cried was that day, and she vowed to never show tears again, not only because it was against her Amazon code, but then she would be showing weakness, and weak was something she wasn't.

"Diana?",

Diana's eyes flew open at the sound of Kat's voice. "Yes, Kat?"

Kat cocked her head to the side, sleepiness evident in her face. "Are you alright? You looked like you were in pain a moment ago."

"I am fine," Diana lied. "I just had a bad dream. It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Kat yawned. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It…it was nothing…"

"You were dreaming about your sister, weren't you?"

Diana stared at Kat, sighing. "Yes, I was. Was it that obvious?"

Kat smiled somberly. "You were moaning in your sleep and kept muttering, 'Donna…' I know when you're upset, Diana. I've been living with you for a year now. I know it's been a short amount of time compared to the years you spent with your sister, but I want you to see me as one as well. You're the first mentor I've had, and I hate seeing you upset. I only want you to be happy."

The corners of Diana's mouth twitched into a smile as she pulled the redhead into a grateful hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know you want me to be happy, but it's been difficult lately. It's difficult to go outside and see so many people with their own sisters while mine lies buried underneath the ground. My sister never did anything wrong, she was only a child. Yet the gods took her away from me…"

"You forget that I have experienced loss, too," Kat said. She reached into her shirt, pulling out a necklace. On it was a small picture of a woman holding a baby, and a small child was standing next to them. "This was my family before the fire. My mother is the one holding me, and that's my sister on the right. I miss them, just like you miss your own sister." She chuckled bitterly. "At least you got to meet your family. I was barely two when the fire started. The neighbors only managed to rescue me. By the time they got to my sister and mom, the only things that were left were charred remains. It hurts not knowing who they were, yet I know they loved me, just like your sister loved you."

Diana's hand went to the necklace she herself had. "I see you also carry something to remember your family by. My sister gave this necklace to me on her deathbed. I never take it off."

Kat stared at the necklace before her eyes widened suddenly. Diana noticed the redhead giving her a blank look and lightly shook her. Kat didn't respond. Frightened, the Amazon put her hands on Kat's shoulders and started shaking her again, this time a little harder.

It seemed to stir the redhead out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out on you for a moment."

Diana's eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Are you alright? You didn't respond."

"I'm fine, Diana. Sorry I scared you. It just that…" The teen took a breath. "…your necklace made me see something."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

"I saw a dark-haired girl with a blond woman, and with them another dark-haired girl, but she was older. They were talking, but I can't remember what they were saying. All I know is that the room they were in was pearly white."

Diana's face fell. Donna's room was pearly white.

"Are you sure?" the Amazon asked. "Are you sure it was that color?"

The redhead nodded. "I'm positive. It just seems too real for it to be a daydream, though. It's almost as if I've seen it before."

Diana blinked. "…Let's talk about later." She faked a yawn. "I am still tired, and talking is not helping in the least."

Kat settled back on Diana's stomach, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I hear you. I'm tired, too. How about we finish this in the morning?"

"I agree." Diana got comfortable on the bed, aware of the weight on her stomach. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In moments, the teen was fast asleep. Diana, however, found it difficult to fall back asleep. Her mind was swimming with confusion. Just how did Kat know that about Donna's room? It baffled her to think that Kat somehow was able to guess correctly. And even though her "daydream" was brief and vague, it sounded eerily similar to Diana's own family. Her mother was blond, and Diana and Donna were dark-haired. How…?

* * *

Kat wiped the sweat from her brow. She had gone against several Amazons, and it was tiring for her to even _think_ about finishing the battle with General Philippus, Queen Hippolyta's close friend. The older woman was extremely gifted in fighting, often giving Kat pointers and correcting the teen's stances and moves.

_It's no wonder that she's Diana's teacher,_ Kat thought as she dodged Philippus' kick. _I wouldn't be surprised if she told me she's the one that gave Diana super-strength. Are all Amazons like this?_

As she landed a punch to the general's face, Kat's mind went into thought about the encounter with Diana a few nights ago. It was so confusing; she felt as if she almost knew Donna, but Donna died years before Kat had even met Diana. Diana was still a child herself then, not yet Wonder Woman. So why did she feel a distant but strong connection to the deceased Amazon?

Kat was determined to find out more about Donna, no matter what the cost. All she had to do now was defeat Philippus, and then she would be free to do so as she pleased for the rest of the day.

"Pay attention, Wonder Girl," Philippus said while kicking Kat's feet from under her, breaking the redhead from her thoughts. "In battle, if you drift away in your mind, you're letting the opponent gain the upper hand. It's not good."

"Sorry," Kat offered weakly, getting back on her feet. "There's something on my mind that I just can't stop thinking about."

Philippus sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled at the teen. "Well, is there anything I can help you with about it? I know I'm not Diana, but I am a good listener when needed be. You can trust me."

Kat took the offer, telling the older woman all she knew about Donna. She then explained how she felt that she somehow knew who Donna was, even though she'd never met her in person. Philippus listened, her face solemn and serious.

"Perhaps it's a result of guilt," Philippus suggested. "You know that Diana misses her sister terribly, and maybe you want to become her sister surrogate."

"But it doesn't tell me why I feel this way," Kat said.

"You and Diana are as close as she and Donna were. Even though you've only been here for a few days, I can see that she sees you like Donna. She told me the other day that she wants nothing but the best for you. It would crush her if something happened to you."

"I know," Kat sighed. "I care about her like a sister, too, but I sometimes wonder if she just has me because I remind her of Donna. Over the past few days, I've come to know more about her, and we're practically mirror images of each other. Am I just a replacement for Donna, or does Diana really want me?"

Philippus rested a hand on the trembling redhead's shoulder, smiling softly down at her. "Diana would do nothing of the sort," she assured the teen. "Diana wants you for a reason, but it's not that. She loves you like a sister, but she doesn't want you just because you remind her of Donna."

"Then why does she want me?"

Just as Philippus was about to answer, both females heard somebody shout, "Clay!" and turned to the source. A tall, redheaded Amazon was throwing rocks at something neither Kat nor Philippus could see. The sound of the rocks hitting something metallic was heard before said objects were seen flying in the opposite direction.

"Aleka, you know that I can throw every rock back at you a thousand times your strength," another voice said. Both women recognized it as Diana's, and Philippus frowned.

Aleka was Diana's childhood bully, often putting down the dark-haired Amazon by referring to her by her origin, "Clay." Diana hated the name and would occasionally lash out at Aleka, and once even went as far as putting her hands on her. Even though Aleka knew of Diana's inhumane strength, she never relented.

Philippus sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Aleka, the princess is a thousand times' stronger than you. Do you actually think you can hold yourself against her?"

Aleka turned to the general, scowling at the woman. "Mind your business! This is between me and Clay alone!"

Kat glared at the Amazon. New or not, she didn't like how she was treating Diana, who was now within their sight. Aleka and Diana were steadily moving toward Kat and Philippus, Aleka still throwing rocks at the princess. "Diana is my business," Philippus said sternly. "Even I can deflect those rocks with ease. Stop making the princess work for nothing."

Diana wasn't even using her bracelets anymore; she caught the rocks and either crushed them in her hands, or tossed them aside. "Honestly, this is a mere game compared to what I go through on a weekly basis," she snickered.

Aleka growled and picked up another rock, drawing her arm back. "Clay! You're nothing compared to the rest of us! You never had to suffer for anything! Most of us Amazons were created _because_ of our past suffering! Yes, some of us are born naturally, but _you_, you stand out! _You_ were a creation of the gods, born from clay! You're just an outcast, an outsider!"

Right before she could launch the rock, Aleka felt something tighten around her wrist and snapped her head to it. Kat was gripping Aleka's wrist, her glare cold and unforgiving.

"Don't say another damn word," she hissed at the Amazon. "You've said enough. Stop ridiculing Diana this way."

Aleka scoffed at the smaller redhead. "Please, it is true. Clay here is only a mere wish come true, sculpted from clay and brought to life by the gods. A waste of time, if you ask me. The gods could have done better."

Even though Aleka didn't see it, her words _were_ hurting Diana. The dark-haired Amazon, secretly, wanted Aleka to respect her as a fellow Amazon, but Aleka didn't even care. She didn't care about Diana in the slightest.

Kat caught the masked look Diana had on her face and squeezed harder on the redheaded Amazon's wrist. "I don't know why you hate Diana," she whispered darkly, "but it had better stop. I'm here now, and I won't let anyone torture her. She may be one of the strongest people on the planet, but she's just as human as you. _Stop it._"

Aleka wanted to throw the teen somewhere, but instead just held her tongue and dropped the rock. Kat let go of her wrist, and she turned to Diana, a teasing smirk on her face. "Well, Clay, it seems that you've found another lackey," she taunted. "Is she taking Donna's place?"

Philippus, who was watching the entire time, spoke up, "You're crossing a line here…"

Aleka shrugged. "I don't like her, so why should I care? Donna was just a spoiled brat, a know-it-all and a weakling. I'm glad she died when she did."

Even Kat was shocked at Aleka's words. "I'd shut up now if I were you," she whispered to the older redhead.

But she continued, "Donna was too weak to be an Amazon. She's dead proof of it. She _deserved _it, being related to you…"

Suddenly, Kat felt a gust of wind rush past her, and Aleka disappeared. Even Philippus was taken by surprise. They both looked around before seeing Diana choking Aleka, glaring madly at the redhead. Unshed tears of fury crept into her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Listen to me," Diana growled, "I don't care _what_ you say about me, but you leave my sister _alone_. She was a _child_, somebody_ innocent_. She has _nothing_ to do with this, and if I hear you degrade Donna _again_, I'll make sure you're the first Amazon to see her again. Do you understand me?"

Aleka, stubborn as ever, merely stared at the angered Amazon, refusing to acknowledge her words. Diana grew angrier with each passing moment, her grip tightening gradually. In moments, Diana threw a punch so hard to Aleka's face that she flew through the sky, crashing down onto the earth and skidding a few yards. Ignoring the pain in her jaw, she glanced up, seeing Diana towering over her, her usual deep blue eyes now a blazing red. "Get up, you weakling," Diana spat. "I'll show you a _true_ Amazon's strength!"

Kat ran and grabbed Diana from behind, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. She then pulled her into a hug, not letting go. _She has to calm down,_ Kat thought desperately. Never had she seen Diana so angry, even with her. She'd seen the Amazon raise her voice, but she'd _never_ seen her strike out of anger. It terrified her to no end and showed Kat just how capable of destruction Diana was.

"Diana, you need to stop," Kat softly pleaded, pressing her face into Diana's back. "Just ignore her. She's not important. Don't let her get to you."

Slowly, Diana relaxed, and Kat could see the unshed tears in the Amazon's eyes when she looked up. As soon as they appeared, however, Diana blinked them back and pulled Kat's arms from around her waist. With a glare, she turned to Aleka again. "Mock my sister _or_ Kat again and I'll finish what I started," she threatened before flying off.

Kat wanted to follow but felt slightly frightened by Diana. She took down Aleka without even trying, and that was before she really became angry. The calm before the storm, so to speak. It had always scared her that Diana was one of the strongest people in the world—no, _universe_—and seeing it firsthand did not help in the least.

A warm hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. Philippus was smiling at her softly. "Go," she whispered.

It was all Kat needed to hear. She jumped into the air, following the path Diana had gone in. She was going to comfort Diana, no matter what it took.

* * *

It took some time, but Kat found Diana sitting alone on Themyscira's beach, her face buried into her knees. Kat noticed Diana's shoulders trembling and felt her heart break. It was saddening to see the strong Amazon warrior look as vulnerable as she did then. Slowly, she floated down to Diana's side, putting a hand on the princess' shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Diana merely nodded her head, keeping her emotions in check. She hadn't started crying—not yet, and she wasn't planning to. She hoped she didn't. The last times she cried was Donna's death, and that was ten years ago. Nothing in her life could be worse than that dark day.

"No, you're not," Kat said, sitting next to Diana. Kat often fell into the little sister position while Diana was the older sister, but this time, the roles were reversed, and Kat knew it. "You still miss Donna a lot, don't you?"

Diana didn't answer, so Kat continued, "Diana, like I said before, I know what it's like to lose somebody you care about. I didn't even get to know mine, though. At least you have memories of her."

Diana finally lifted her head, showing Kat glassy eyes. "I know, and I cherish every single one of them. But do you know what I did during those last months before she died? I always trained, and she wanted to train with me. She begged me to let her, but I always put her off, saying 'Later' or 'Next time', but I never realized that this would happen. All she wanted was to spend time with me, yet I kept pushing her away…" She took in a shaky breath, shaking slightly. "She was my baby sister, the person I was supposed to protect at any costs. And what did I let happen? I let her die by a sickness that could have been prevented."

"How could have been prevented? You didn't know a thing about it."

"No, I didn't, but I have an idea of the source. She'd often go looking for me, even when it was raining. Her young body couldn't handle the daily strain, and this was the result of it."

Kat sighed, running her hand along Diana's back. "It'll get better," she assured with a smile. "Like I said, you have memories of her, and I'm sure that wherever she is, she's remembering you, too."

What Kat didn't say was that she was feeling a distant but strong feeling of déjà vu at that moment. Hearing Diana recite word for word the cause of Donna's sickness was eerily familiar to what she would do as a child. She'd often chase after people, even in the rain. She still did it sometimes now. If Diana was out late, it could be a hurricane outside, yet Kat would look for her. It was just something she did.

Diana casted a small smile at Kat. "You're something different. Most teenagers I meet are rebellious and only worry about themselves. You actually care about what I say and take the time to listen."

"It's because it's something you would've done for me," Kat replied, also smiling. "I know I sometimes act my age, but you don't care. You stay with me. You don't judge me. You don't treat me differently than anybody else, and for all of that, I respect you. You're my hero, Diana."

A feeling of warmth came over the Amazon. Smiling radiantly, she reached over to hug the redhead, but before she could get both arms around, both of them heard a scream and jumped to their feet.

"What do you think it is?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," Diana said, becoming serious, "but I don't like it. Let's go."

Kat nodded, and they both took to the air, flying back to the palace. However, moments afterwards, an explosion went off, and more screams cut through the air.

Diana's face morphed into pure fear as she recognized one of them. "_Mother_!"

In the blink of an eye, Diana was on the ground, running towards the explosion. Kat had to use some of her strength just to keep up with the Amazon.

Diana tore through the palace's doors, running through the halls while listening for the familiar scream. It rang through the air again, and she nearly threw herself at a door, opening it. Inside was her mother…with a man. It wasn't an ordinary man, as he had on dark blue robes and wielded a wand in his hand.

"State your name," Diana demanded.

The man sneered at the Amazon. "Mageia. I'm a sorcerer of magic and collector of items."

"What do you want with the Amazons?" Kat said, glaring at Mageia. "And if I don't like your answer the first time, then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Mageia chuckled. "You just answered your own question, child. I _want_ the Amazons, specifically this one…" He pointed to Diana. "You see, Wonder Woman here is something special. I can feel it. I want to investigate…"

"Like hell you will!" Kat screeched, charging at the man. "You won't do _anything_ to _any_ Amazon!"

Looks can be deceiving, and it certainly was at that moment. Mageia merely swung his arm back, knocking the redhead into the wall. She slumped down to the floor, momentarily in a daze.

Hippolyta was tied to the bed, unable to do anything. She couldn't break free from her bonds, and Diana knew it. When she saw that Kat was okay, she took out her sword, swinging it at Mageia. He chuckled again, grabbing the blade of the sword and prying it from the Amazon's hands. Before Diana could react, he casted a powerful shock of energy at her, throwing her against the wall. It sent small but painful jolts of electricity to her body. Within moments, she was unconscious.

Kat, now out of her daze, looked upon the scene with horror. He wasn't even trying! He'd managed to get rid of Diana in one move! _Then again, electricity to the body is painful,_ she thought while climbing to her feet. Worry spiked her then. What if it was too much for the Amazon? Diana was godlike, but getting struck by something even remotely similar to lightning at a high concentration could damage most heroes.

She didn't have time to worry, as Mageia came at her, throwing punches and kicks. Kat managed to dodge most of them, but several planted huge bruises on her body it was only a short amount of time before he did the same thing as Diana to Kat, but on a weaker scale. She, too, was soon unconscious. Mageia wanted to study her as well. There was something that interested him about her. She was certainly different…

* * *

Diana groaned, her head spinning and her body aching. She felt as if she was tossed into a wall repeatedly for days. Sitting up, she looked around, immediately noticing she was in some sort of cage. _More like a clear box,_ she thought. There were no bars, but a smooth, glass wall on all six sides.

"D-Diana?"

Diana snapped her head around, seeing Kat in a similar cage next to her. Turning her head to the right, she saw Hippolyta, still unconscious, in one as well.

"Kat! Are you alright!" Diana asked, climbing to her feet.

Kat nodded slowly, a low moan escaping her. "Ow…that man hit me with the same thing you got hit with. Damn near killed me, I say. I felt as if my entire body was on fire and shutting down at the same time, but then I woke up in here. Where are we, anyway?"

Diana shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know. I wish I knew, but I just don't…" She suddenly winced at a pain in her arm and looked. There was a small puncture wound there. A small wave of panic came over her. What if Mageia poisoned them? Diana and Hippolyta were immune to poison, so the worst effect of it would be slight weakness. Kat, however, would take it much harder than them because of her being human.

She, however, made no mention of this, for she didn't want to work Kat up and possibly aggravate the poison, if there were any coursing through her. "I just don't know. We'll just have to wait until that man comes back."

As if on cue, he came through two double doors, an odd smile on his face. "Well, I am glad to see that you two are awake," he said.

"You can't keep us in here like this!" Kat screamed, getting to her feet. "We aren't animals!"

"As far as I am concerned, you are cows waiting to go to the slaughter." He chuckled at Kat's horrified expression. "But do not worry. I am not going to kill you. I need you to live. Oh, and as for those puncture wounds…" his eyes flicked between Diana and Kat, "…I only drew blood. I want to examine your structures, your cells. Just think, if I can copy them, than I can make an entire army! Oh, the possibilities are endless!"

Kat glared at the man. He was insane. "You'll never get away with this," she said. "We'll break out and defeat you before you can even try!"

Mageia walked up to Kat's cage, sneering at the redhead. "You're considerably weaker than Wonder Woman and her mother. I would like to see you try."

Anger coursed through Kat's body. With a shout, she nearly flew at the glass wall, punching it with all her might. However, the wall was connected to a very high concentration of electricity, which struck Kat mercilessly the moment she made contact with it. Diana watched in horror as the teen's body jerked around, listening helplessly to her cries of pain.

"Kat!" she shouted.

Kat could hardly stand the pain, but along with the pain, her mind was flashing with thoughts. Before she knew it, she was looking at the pearly white room again, and, even though it was blurry, she could see the raven-haired girl again, but it was only the older one. Words started flashing through her mind like lightning…

_"It's you. You finally came back."_

_"That would be great, Di, but I can't. I just can't. I'm not going to be here long enough to learn anything, and you know that. Stop making promises you know you can't keep."_

_"Please, don't ever forget me. I won't forget you, Mother, anybody. I'll miss all of you."_

_"It'll help you remember me and remind you that we will never be apart. No matter where I am, we will always be together."_

_Thank you for loving me. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I hope…I'll see…you again…someday…Di…don't…forget…me…"_

The blurry person suddenly came into focus. Kat realized she was looking at a younger version of Diana, but she was crying. She then noticed another woman in the background close to the door, a blonde-haired woman. Her mother…

That was the last thing Kat remembered before she passed out.

* * *

Diana was frantic when Kat's limp body fell to the ground. "Kat! Kat, wake up!" she screamed. A part of her wanted to charge through the glass, but she knew she'd suffer the same fate, even if it was temporarily. She feared Kat's fate didn't fare as well.

Her eyes shifted to Mageia, who stood there with a smirk. "You'll pay for this," she growled. "You'll pay for doing this to her!"

"When pigs fly," he said flatly. "Your little friend there is still alive, but merely hurt. I made sure the shock wouldn't be enough to kill her. Remember when I said I needed all of you alive? I meant it."

Diana didn't care. All she wanted was for Kat to wake up. "How hurt is she?"

"She was hit with a high concentration of electricity, but it was only enough to stun her and heat her body a little to knock her out. The shock kicked in shortly afterwards. She'll wake up in a little while. In the meantime…" He held up a small vial, which contained a crimson liquid. "I'll be in my lab, doing research. I'll be back shortly to check on you." With that, he left.

Diana fell to her knees, pounding at the ground with her fists. Hera, she was angry. What could she do? There was no way for her to break the glass without risking electrocution, and she couldn't help Kat, who was still lying on the ground unconscious. Tears of fury and fear crept into her eyes, but she wiped them away. She wouldn't cry, no matter what, she would not cry.

"Diana…"

She looked up, hoping it was Kat again. Her face fell at the sight of the redhead still lying on the ground. She turned around, seeing Hippolyta awake. She looked confused and worried at the same time.

"What happened?" she asked.

Diana clenched her teeth together. "That bastard knocked us out and threw us in here," she spat. "Kat's unconscious, and we're stuck. I don't know where we're at, for he didn't say. But I don't care about that right now. All I care about is Kat waking up."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter with worry. This was the most emotion she'd ever gotten out of Diana since she was thirteen. More shocking, it was the first time she'd seen the raven-haired Amazon even show care about anyone like that. Yes, she cared for others, but it was nothing compared to this. Her daughter was literally on the verge of tears.

"Diana, it will be alright," she whispered, moving toward the glass.

"Don't touch it!" Diana suddenly screeched. "If you do, you'll end up like Kat!"

Hippolyta hopped away from the glass wall as if it were on fire. "Thanks for the warning," she sighed. "But Diana, daughter, stop worrying so much…"

"Stop worrying so much?! This is my _friend_ unconscious! Mageia said she won't die, but who's to say he's not lying?" Diana clenched her hands together, forming shaking fists. "Hera, who's to say she's fine? She's probably dying as we speak! She's probably in pain, but we can't do anything about it! She's probably…"

"Diana!" Hippolyta screamed, gaining her daughter's attention. "She will be fine! Stop it! You worrying will _not_ help matters!"

Diana took a deep breath, hugging herself and trembling. "I…I know, but I can't help it. This is my friend, my closest friend. I've never been this close to anyone but Donna. She's like…she's like a sister to me. I…I would be lost if I lost her…"

Hippolyta was seeing the softer side of Diana, the side that was locked away since she was a child. Diana's fear was being in a helpless situation, and this was the worst it could get. History had a chance to repeat itself, and it frightened her to no end.

"Diana," Hippolyta said softly, "your friend will be fine. She is a strong child. She's attached to you, and it'll take much more to finish her off."

"But…she's not breathing…"

"Yes, she is. Just look."

Diana looked. Indeed, Kat's chest was rising every few seconds. One would think she was just asleep at how peaceful she looked. Taking another breath, Diana relaxed a little. "Maybe you're right," she said to her mother. "Maybe I'm just overreacting. But still, I just can't help but think the worst…"

"It's your big-sister instinct," Hippolyta said with a smile. "You were one at one time, you know."

In spite of the situation, Diana smiled as well. "I know. I remember that I used to create hell in the palace if Donna was just a minute late coming home. Whenever she did show, I'd nearly strangle her in a hug."

"I remember that. You were always protective over her. I used to admire the fact that you wouldn't let a mere fly land on her. You'd kill if it meant protecting her, wouldn't you?"

Diana nodded. "I'd push the earth to another galaxy if it meant her being safe. I wanted only the best for her."

"I know that wherever she is, she's smiling down at you right now, proud as ever of you."

* * *

Mageia looked at his scream in curiosity. From his knowledge, only the two Amazons were related, but all three of the samples shared similar DNA. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl, however, were the most confusing. Wonder Woman's cells were tainted and infused with a powerful gene, one of godlike power. They were of magic, he knew that for sure.

Kat's, however, were even more puzzling. She had the same genes as Diana's, yet they were magically altered. On a side screen, he had her picture, and, with a little bit of his own magic, he removed the altering of the cells, and the result was mystifying. The teen looked like a mirror image of Wonder Woman. The red hair was gone, the facial features were slightly more mature and different, and she grew slightly. All in all, it was a surprising twist to what he expected.

"I'll be damned," he whispered, typing furiously on his keyboard.

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta heard footsteps and looked, both wearing scowls of hatred on their faces. Mageia ignored the looks. "I have important news," he said.

"You'll let us go?" Diana offered mockingly.

He chose to ignore that, too. "My experiment's differs from what I expected. When I checked your DNA, it surprised me that all three samples were remotely similar."

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Hippolyta frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Instead of answering verbally, he waved the hand wielding his wand in the air, and a wind circle swirled around Kat. Slowly, her red hair darkened into the raven-colored hair Diana possessed, her body grew a little, and her features altered. The spell also healed the teen of any wounds, for she opened her eyes the moment it ended and sat up.

Diana was at a loss for words, her head swimming as she drank in the sight. The last thing she'd ever think she'd see again was literally mere yards away from her. It was impossible…

"…Donna?"

* * *

Wow, this was my longest chapter yet! Sorry the fight scene was short and sucked, I'm _terrible_ at writing them. It's hell for me. Anyway, although I'm sure half of you expected this already, yes, Donna is still alive and the entire time was Kat. I know it seems a little early to expose this, but I have reasons for it. It'll show soon, I promise.

Looks like Hippolyta's got a **lot **of explaining to do. It seems that she knows something Diana didn't...

Please review!


	4. Uncovering Secrets

Whoo! I finally posted this! But seriously, why won't anyone review? It's literally only one person. Pweety pwease weview?

* * *

Diana stared at the person in the cage next to her, her mouth agape. For ten years, she'd never even dream of seeing this image again. Yet there it was, mere yards away and separated by an electrical barrier. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she looked over to Hippolyta, she saw that she looked how she felt. Slowly, Diana turned her eyes back to the person who'd she known for a year as Kat.

Curious, blue eyes met her astonished ones. "Di, is that really you?"

That ended any doubt troubling the older Amazon. Tears welling in her eyes again, she cried, "I can't believe it! You're still alive!"

Donna looked confused. "I am?"

"Yes!" Diana looked as if she wanted to charge through the cage to get to her sister, but knew the consequences of trying it.

Donna blinked, turning her head to look at Hippolyta. She saw shock, yes, but there was something else…_Anger?_ "All I remember is seeing a flash, and then the next thing I know, I'm here. What happened?"

Diana barely managed to say, "You…you were electrocuted by the cage when you threw yourself at it in an attempt to get to Mageia. But…you…you were Kat then…"

At that moment, everything came rushing back to Donna. She remembered the entire past year with Diana as if it were a movie; she remembered how they met, how they quickly bonded, how they fought crime together, everything. As soon as she remembered those last moments, her mind flashed back to when she was a child, how she had to live by herself since she was eight and take care of herself since then. For the past ten years, she'd wondered what her place in the world was and thought she found it when Diana found her.

Diana turned to Mageia, who stood there in front of the cages watching them. "How? How did you know to do this?"

"I didn't," Mageia replied. "Not until I did my research. When I tested the samples, I discovered that all three were related."

"Of course," Donna said. "Mother created Diana by sculpting her from clay and breathing life into her while I'm her mirror image."

"Ah, but that is the tricky part," Mageia said. "If you are Diana's mirror image, why are you younger than her? Shouldn't you be her identical twin?"

Hippolyta bit her lip nervously.

"What are you trying to say?" Diana asked, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"All of the genes of the samples are related, yes, but you two," he pointed to the sisters, "possess another gene, and it's not human."

Diana was astonished. "What do you mean it's not human? We only have _one_ parent!"

Mageia shook his head. "No, you don't. You two have a father, and he's not from this world. You see, I'm an expert at this. Out of all the cells I've observed, yours are by far the most unusual, and this is coming from the person who's observed cells from the other side of the universe. Yours are stronger than humans, much, much stronger."

"What do you mean?" Donna said, clearly confused.

He sighed. "You two have a powerful, godlike father, whoever he is." He caught the nervous look in Hippolyta's eyes and added with the smallest hint of a smirk, "Perhaps your mother can explain." With that, he left.

Donna immediately turned to her mother. "What does he mean by this? I thought we didn't have a father!"

Hippolyta knew that she'd have to swallow a _lot_ of pride just to admit this. "You do," she nearly whispered.

Diana threw her hands up in shock. "Mother! You tell me the horror stories of men, yet you yourself bedded one?!"

Hippolyta had nothing to say, holding her head down in shame. "Who are you to tell me that men are a vile, brutal species, and then you _sleep_ with one?!" Diana let out a breath of frustration. "Who is it, Mother?!"

Hippolyta merely pointed a finger up to the ceiling. In her anger-ridden mind, it took Diana a moment to figure out what she was trying to indicate. Shock replaced her anger, and her eyes became large as saucers.

"One of the gods?! You've bedded one of the _gods_?!"

Even Donna was taken aback by this. She was expecting a normal, human man, not a _god_. In a shaky voice, she asked her mother, "W-which one?"

"Hera's husband."

Now Donna's eyes were a mirror image to her sister's. "_Zeus?!_ Are you saying _Zeus_ is our father?!"

Hippolyta nodded. Donna had to sit down, she was so surprised. Diana, however, remained standing as her shock quickly became fuel for her already growing anger. Every single cell inside of her was screaming at her to strike her mother with everything she had, but the electrical barrier distancing them was still in the way. Her glare was already intimidating the blonde Queen, anyway. She'd _never_ seen her daughter give her such a look, and she admitted that it scared her.

Diana's hands clenched into fists, shaking from the pent up anger and frustration coursing through her at that moment. She desperately wanted to punch her way through but didn't want to take any chance of hurting herself. She saw what it did to Donna, even if she was weaker. If given the right amount of time, the damage could be similar to hers, only the pain would last a lot longer than Donna's.

Donna noticed that Diana started pacing around, muttering things in Greek. Donna found herself unable to understand any of it, and it surprised her. She had lived as an American for so long that it corrupted her mind. After a moment, she wasn't surprised anymore that all she knew was English and a few basic words from other languages.

She shifted her gaze to her mother, who was still avoiding looking up. In all honestly, she didn't blame her; from what Donna could remember, their mother had taught them the dangers of men and how they were, and now her daughters discovered they had a father. But not just any father—the King of the Gods himself. Donna wondered _how_ she had managed to do that, but didn't ask. She knew better than to get Diana worked up anymore. Calm and collected or not, everyone had limits, and her sister was dangerously close to hers.

They had to get out of there before one of them broke down. "Di," she called, gaining her older sister's gaze. "I think I have a plan to get us out of here."

The anger and betrayal was still evident in the Amazon's eyes, but she nodded, listening to Donna speak.

* * *

Mageia was typing on his computer, occasionally glancing at the Amazon in the middle cage. The walls were no longer glass, but now pure electric bars. He thought that they could somehow figure out a way to get through without hurting themselves because of it and changed it slowly overnight while they were sleep. He didn't have to lift a finger from his keyboard—all he had to do was press a few buttons, and the slow but enhanced transition began.

He noticed that Diana hadn't said a word since he came in there that morning. Something had happened the night before, he realized. He wanted to know, but had a feeling none of his prisoners would tell him a thing.

Donna was similar to Diana, but occasionally tried to get the older Amazon to speak. Judging from the lethargic queen on the other side of Diana, he hypothesized that whatever took place when he was gone was huge for them. He would have assumed that Hippolyta died if he didn't know any better. The most movement she made was occasional glances at her daughters, and that was it.

Suddenly, he felt something hit him in his back and looked out of the corner of his eye. Donna was standing by the "wall" of the cage, staring directly at him. "Yes?" he said, already impatient.

"Could you let me out for a little while?" she asked innocently.

Mageia gave her a bewildered look. "And why would I do that?"

She smirked deviously. "You said you wanted power, right? I'm Wonder Woman's baby sister, and I know everything about her." She turned her head briefly, "Right now she's asleep. If you let me out, I can tell you whatever you want to know."

His expression changed to skeptical. "Even if I did, you'd run away the first change you got, so my answer is no."

She smirked even more. "You see, I don't care much for my Amazon race right now."

Hippolyta glanced worriedly at Donna.

"I've been raised as an American for over half of my life. I thought I died when I was eight because of a sickness that I fell to. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the slums of Chicago on a rainy night. I didn't know who I was—I didn't know _what_ I was. All I knew was that I was lost. After days of sleeping in various places and hunting for food, I found out that I 'had' the name Katherine Greene, going by the nickname Kat. I was listed as six, and I found a necklace with my 'mother' and 'sister' on it, who both died in a house fire when I was a baby. All of this was in a backpack I didn't know I was carrying until I saw my reflection."

Hippolyta's heart sank.

"For the next ten years, I had to live off of the streets, washing the little clothes I had in public fountains and puddles, and eating leftover food in trashcans. My permanent home was the park close to my 'mother's' old home, and I slept inside one of the tubes to crawl through. During the night I stayed there, and during the day I wandered around. Every day I used to always wonder, what did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong? If so, what could I do to fix it? Of course, I never got my answer.

"Last year, when I was 'fifteen', I was eating a soggy piece of bread when I heard about Wonder Woman on the news. She was in Chicago, stopping a bank robbery. I wanted to help, even though I knew I'd only get in the way. But I wanted to prove to somebody for once that I could be useful and charged to the bank…and surprised myself by hurtling dozens of men across the room with ease. We were finished within minutes. Wonder Woman introduced herself to me, and I did the same, and from there, we were partners, me known as Wonder Girl. I was just happy to have a friend for once."

Mageia looked bored. "What does this have to do with you not caring for the Amazons?"

Donna took the necklace off, showing it to Mageia. "When you reversed the magic used on me, you reversed the one on this as well. It's Diana and my mother, and I'm the baby. The Amazons altered their looks so I'd have something to remember my 'family' by. All these years I thought I was alone in the world, and I just so happened to have a family…" She gave Hippolyta a glare that rivaled Diana's. "I know the Amazons had a hand in this, and I want to cause them the same pain as I had to go through." Donna was surprised when her voice cracked—was she truthfully that upset over her "past"?

After what seemed like forever, Mageia smiled. "Very well, Amazon, I will grant you freedom, as long as you work with me." He typed a code into his computer, and the electrical bars disappeared. Donna hopped down, and the bars suddenly sparked back to life.

"So, what now?"

Mageia smiled evilly. "Today, we create the plans of destruction!"

Donna looked over to the computer. "So I assume that's what controls the cages?"

"Yes, it does. As a matter of fact, it controls every single electronic built inside of here."

"Where are we, anyway?"

He grinned, "My favorite place, Switzerland."

Donna nodded. "And you said that your computer controls everything?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking?"

"Just making sure." She turned her head to the cage that held Diana. "You heard that, right?"

"Oh, I heard everything." Just then, a fast object came spinning toward them. They both barely managed to dodge it before it sliced through the machine, destroying it completely. Mageia gasped, rushing over to it.

"No! You ruined it! Countless years of research, gone forever!"

"And this is why you don't turn your back on an Amazon." He turned around to see Diana clutching his wand in one hand. Before he could move, she snapped it in half, letting the remains fall to the ground. Slowly, she walked up to Mageia and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close to her face. The anger was evident in her eyes as she said darkly, "You caged us and had us used like animals. I have half a mind to do the same to you, but luckily, I am feeling generous right now, as I have bigger problems to handle. But I promise you, if I _ever_ hear about you _anywhere_, you are going to wish I have killed you now." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Hippolyta watched Donna run after her, debating on whether to follow them or not. They were furious with her, and she didn't know which one was angrier. It was only when she heard one of them call her name did she decide to move from her spot.

It took them a matter of minutes to get out of the place, due to Diana punching her way through the walls. "I am going to have to carry you since you can't fly," Diana said to her mother. "But I promise you, if you say something I don't like, you will know how it feels like to skydive without a parachute."

Hippolyta nodded, letting her older daughter wrap her hands around her waist and take off to the sky, flying away from the place with undeterred speed. Donna had to increase her usual speed just to keep up.

"You act as if you know your way around here already," she said to Diana.

"I have been here many times before own my own. Of course I know my way."

Donna smirked. "Let me guess, your _lover_ is here, isn't he?"

Despite what she was feeling, Diana's face colored. "N-no! There is no man here!"

"Oh, that's right, you root for the home team. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"_Donna_!"

* * *

It was nearly nightfall by the time they were back in Themyscira. As soon as they were on the soil, Diana grabbed Donna's hand and nearly dragged her to the palace, ignoring everything around them. She dragged Donna to her room, where she locked the door. "Can you _believe_ her?!" she nearly screamed. "_Zeus_ is our father! Our _father_!"

"That means we are demigoddesses," Donna said quietly. "If Hera finds out, she's gonna kill us."

Fear struck Diana like lightning. "If she does find out, she'll kill us _and _our sisters."

Donna paled. "…Let's not think about that. She doesn't know, right? Since when does Zeus tells his wife about his affairs?"

"That woman has the eye of a hawk. But still, there are some running around that she has no idea of…" Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a knock at the door.

"This had better not be Mother," she growled, stomping toward the door. When she threw it open, she was surprised to see Aleka standing there, a smirk on the redhead's face.

"Look what the cat's dragged in," she said, her smirk growing at the noticeable look of annoyance on Diana's face. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"What do you want?"

Aleka's smirk grew even more. "What, I can't visit the demigoddess of Themyscira just for old time's sake?"

Diana's eyes widened. "You…you _knew_?!"

"Of course I knew. We all knew. Why do you think we were all insistent on you wearing your bracers 24/7?"

She hissed lowly, "I was told that they represent the suffering my sisters went through."

"Yes, they do, for us. For you, they hold back your power, your _true_ power. You're a machine without them. Remember when you were five and you nearly killed a dozen of our sisters?"

She remembered that day clearly. She was angry throughout the day, and a group of the younger Amazons kept calling her "Clay," which pushed her over the edge. She was advancing on the last one by the time her mother came to her.

"Of course I do," she said. "What are you trying to say?"

Just when Aleka was about to answer the raven-haired Amazon's question, she saw something move behind her and peered over her shoulder. Her smirk deepened at the sight of Donna, who was glaring darkly at the redhead. "Oh, I see that you finally brought her back," she cackled. "It's about time. We were starting to think you'd never figure it out."

The Amazon sisters' hearts sank in fear of the third's voice. "What do you mean?" Diana asked, surprised at how small and feeble her voice sounded.

"Isn't it obvious? We all knew from the start that 'Kat' was Donna. Queen Hippolyta ordered her death to be faked in order to further protect you two from Hera's wrath should she find out. She had our magic users put her under a sleeping spell and then alter her appearance to fool anyone. Her mind was erased completely so that she wouldn't attempt to come back to us at any given moment." Aleka added with amusement in her voice, "You know, she was going to do the same to you, cast a sickness upon you and fake your death, but she was too attached to you to carry it out. Remember when you suddenly came down with the 'flu'?"

Diana remembered clearly despite the anger coursing through her at that moment. As a child, her favorite pastime was to fly through the clouds when it rained. She loved the feeling, and it gave her something that the other Amazons didn't possess: A sense of independence and the feeling of being able soar beyond her limits. However, after one night, she came down with a cold, which quickly turned into a horrible flu. Many times she'd heard the island's physicians say that she was near death, which often terrified her. Her mother was with her the entire time, and, albeit slowly, she got better.

"You're lying," she hissed.

Aleka's eyes gleamed sinisterly. "Am I? Just ask your mother the next time you see her. I assure you that she'll be surprised at how much you know." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

To say Diana was upset is an understatement. The thing was, she didn't even notice Donna, who was angrier than she was. Hippolyta _faked_ her death! She made her _think_ she was alone! For ten years, she was alone, and it was all her mother's fault!

"_I'm going to kill her!_" she screamed, suddenly springing to her feet and dashing to the door. Diana, hearing the outburst, barely managed to wrap her arms around the younger Amazon's waist to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Calm down," she said. Donna ignored her, squirming in an attempt to get out of her older sister's grip. She understood Donna's anger, and she was angry herself, but now her concern was having the teen with a clear conscious.

"Why should I?!" Donna screamed, now kicking at Diana's legs. "That woman we call our mother _ruined_ my life! _I_ was the one that had to live out on the streets! _I _was the one that had to beg just to get a meal! _I _was the one who…who…" She lowered her head, trying to fight back the tears of sorrow and betrayal threatening to spill out of her like a waterfall.

Diana noticed immediately, quickly ushering her sister back to the bed and sitting down with her, wrapping an arm around her small frame. Donna felt the sting in her eyes, but refused to let anything give away her vulnerable state. She had only cried three times in her life, and she was not willing to add a fourth to that list.

From the way her body was tense, Diana knew she was holding back. "Donna," she said, wrapping her other arm around her, "it's okay. It's okay to let go."

Donna tensed even more. Hearing permission to let herself go only made the tears well up in her eyes. "You and I know both that we Amazons don't cry," she nearly whispered.

Diana started stroking Donna's hair, feeling the teen relax a little. "Donna, we both broke that rule at least once in the past. The time I recall first is the day that began our ten-year separation." She chuckled somberly. "I broke it again not even a minute after you 'died'. That was the most emotion I'd ever let out at once."

"There was a distinctive reason for it," Donna retorted. "You couldn't help it. You were in despair, in pain, in agony."

"And just what are you in right now?" Diana countered. "You are in despair, pain, agony, betrayal, sorrow, anger, and so, so much more. I know you are because it is how I feel right now as well, but I know it is much stronger for you. At least I knew who my mother was all this time, and you just got your memory back by a stroke of luck. If we hadn't been captured, if I had acted out of impulse a moment too soon, I would have went on thinking you were the sixteen year old redhead I'd found a year ago during a bank robbery."

"What are you trying to say?"

Diana let a small smile stretch her lips. "I'm trying to say that these things happen," she said, still stroking Donna's hair. "We can't decide fate. We can't decide what happens. We can only accept it and move on, but you are not letting that happen."

"By not crying?"

"I know you almost never cried during these last ten years, Donna. Even though your memory was wiped clean, your subconscious was still aware of your Amazon roots. I can see the pain inside of you still, the feeling of betrayal of the world and loneliness. _I_ would feel that way if I was forced to depend on myself at such a young age."

Suddenly, Donna tore out of Diana's grip, standing up and glaring at her older sister. "You know _nothing_ about me," she hissed, the malice thick and evident in her voice. "I felt alone and betrayed, yes, but that's all you know. For ten years, I thought I was just another American orphan living on the streets. Do you know what that _does_ to a person?" She chuckled bitterly. "No, of course not. While I was raised as an orphan, you were raised as a princess of an ancient civilization, destined to become a hero. I just happened to become one, all because of you. You felt pity for me, didn't you? You just thought I was just another 'problem' you had to fix."

Diana let her sister's words linger in the air for a moment before saying softly, "I never brought you in just because of pity. Yes, I admit I did pity you because of your background, but it is far from only that. I saw that you had potential to become something great in the future, as even though you hadn't stepped a foot in a school, you were brilliant. You were wiser than most teens your age, and you let nothing slow you down. You had all of the qualities of a hero, and I admired you for it. Plus," she took a deep breath, "you finally filled the void."

"What void?"

The older Amazon slowly lifted a finger, pointing to the left side of her chest. "You helped fill the emptiness I felt for so long. Since that day I forced myself to feel absolutely nothing, not wanting to feel the pain of losing someone close to me again. You taught me that the memories of those I spend time with are worth the pain that comes with it."

Donna felt herself trembling, but still refused to let any emotion reveal itself. Diana was on her feet now, slowly taking steps toward the teen. Donna started backing away, putting her hands up in front of her.

"Don't come any closer…I'll hurt you…"

Diana ignored her, still moving toward her. Frantic, Donna threw a few punches, but Diana blocked all of them, catching the last one. She saw the pleading, desperate look in her sister's eyes and said in a warm, comforting tone, "It's okay, Dee, to let go. I'm here for you, no matter what. Nobody is going to separate us ever again."

That did it. Her words broke the dam Donna was currently struggling to keep up, but failed. At first, a few tears slipped down her face as she felt her knees grow weak. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears grew, frantically reaching for something to hold her up.

A strong hand grabbed hers. Donna knew it was Diana, who fell to the ground with her and securing her in a warm hug. She began whimpering as the dam collapsed completely, feeling all of her pent up anguish rush out of her. She buried her head in Diana's chest, letting her sobs rack her body.

Diana sat there, crying along with her sister. She knew Donna had more to cry over than she did, but the pain she was holding back as well finally surfaced as well. She secured Donna in her arms, not ever letting go. She promised she was going to be there, and she wasn't going to back down.


	5. Return

Well, my fifth chapter. I'm surprised that I'm actually still doing this. Oh, well, on with the story!

* * *

"Diana?"

Diana heard the voice and recognized it immediately. She was back in the Watchtower, finally having the strength to face her teammates again. Slowly, she turned to the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Kal."

Superman noticed immediately something was off about Diana. The raging fire that usually resided in her eyes was now all but a dim flicker on the verge of dying completely. Something happened during the days she was gone, he realized. He decided to ask her about it later.

"So, where's Kat? I thought she'd be with you."

The flicker grew even dimmer. "She's still here, but it's…complicated."

"How so?"

With a sigh, Diana stepped to the side, allowing Kal to see the smaller mirror image of the woman he'd just talked to. His jaw dropped as he struggled to form a coherent sentence, "Di, who…where did…what…?"

"This is my sister, Donna," Diana replied flatly.

Donna extended a hand. "We've met before," she said as he, still puzzled, shook it.

Kal raised an eyebrow. "When? I would've remembered you easily."

As if it were the most obvious answer in the world, she said, "The Amazons made me think I was something I wasn't, and recently we found each other again."

He got her imply that she was Kat the entire time. He understood enough to know that it was how Donna acted. In the past, Diana often talked about her younger sister, and it was one of the few times where her smile could brighten an entire room.

Now she didn't even smile once.

His gaze fell upon the older of the sisters. "So, how are you doing?" he asked.

Diana sighed again. "Exhausted. So many things happened while I was gone, my sister being the least of the problems."

"Well, why don't you go rest? We can handle things here."

She finally smiled, although Kal noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "I appreciate your concern, but if I still wanted to rest, I would've continued to do so. I want to get back to work."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Kal could tell she was exhausted both physically and mentally—there were bags under her eyes, and her voice carried a weary tone. "Alright, but start with something easy, alright? Maybe patrol duty? Bruce can give you a spot."

"Sure." She turned to Donna, who was making a face. "Oh, it'll be fine."

"Di, I've seen what you have to do. Do you really think I want to sit and stare at a screen for several hours on end?"

"Funny, I thought this would be natural to you, since you do that every day in my apartment."

Kal couldn't help his chuckle. He noticed that Donna brought out the side of Diana that everyone else tried to get her to show, but never succeeded. He became happy when her second smile reached her eyes. Donna was glaring playfully at her, muttering, "Just wait until we get back to Earth. I promise you, you aren't going to like me for a while."

"I didn't like you last night when you spent three hours in the bathroom taking a bath. I was tempted to punch the door down by the time you finally showed up."

"What? I like long baths and showers." Both Kal and Diana noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"You deliberately ran in after hearing me say I had to go. I wanted to choke you senseless."

Donna snickered. "What? Can't take a joke?"

"I admit, it was amusing, and yes, I can."

"That's a lie."

Now it was Diana's turn to glare. "How? I can take just as much a joke as you can."

Donna smirked, "What about the time I put the juice of a ghost pepper into your salad?"

"Hera, that night. You nearly killed me."

Kal was curious, "What happened?"

The corners of Donna's mouth were quivering. "We were in her apartment, and she had a salad. When she went to get the dressing, I dumped half a can of ghost pepper juice over it and didn't say a word. She then started to eat it, and after a moment started complaining that the salad was a little hot. The next thing I knew, she was raiding the fridge, dumping every carton of milk into her mouth. When that was gone she filled the sink with water and then dumped her head into that for a solid ten minutes."

Even Kal was laughing at this point. Diana glared at the both of them, "Oh, ha, ha, very funny. I swear, little sister, I am going to get you back for that little stunt. My mouth _still_ hurts from it."

"Oh, man up. You'll be fine."

Kal laughed again. "Well, are you two going? I can walk you down there if you want to."

Diana smiled again, and Kal smiled along with her. "I'd love for you to, Kal."

As they walked down the corridor, they continued to talk. Donna smirked at her older sister. It was obvious she had a crush on the big guy, whether she wanted to admit it, or not. She laughed at any joke he told, no matter how stupid it was, and she smile a lot more around him. The only other people she smiled at was Donna and young, innocent children.

_Maybe I can get them together,_ she mused to herself as she watched the pair laugh at another of his jokes. _Maybe I can get Shayera to help me later on. Diana's been on a lot of missions with her._ (A/N I'm including Hawkgirl into this, because she's just that awesome. I know she's not in the New 52, but I loved how they played her in the DCAU, so she's gonna be Donna and Diana's best friend in this.)

A few minutes later, both Diana and Donna were staring at the screen, Diana intent on watching for any irregular signs, and Donna sat next to her, continually groaning, squirming in boredom.

"Stop fidgeting, will you?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault monitor duty is boring as hell. Why did you even agree to this, anyway?"

"Kal asked me to do this, and I respect his wishes."

"I'll bet that's not the only thing you respect."

Diana turned away from the monitor, staring accusingly at her younger sister. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Donna gulped. That came out wrong. "Uh, nothing, Di."

"No, I want you to tell me what that was supposed to mean. You said it, so it obviously had meaning to it."

"It was nothing…"

"Donna, I swear, if you do not tell me right now I'll throw you into orbit!"

"Alright, alright!" She sighed. "I was implying that you like…"

"Donna!" Diana's face was flushed at the remark. "I am _not_ that way!"

"Well," Donna smiled, "you _have_ been in Man's world for five years now. I've been with you for a year, so I don't know much about you." The smile on her face suddenly morphed into a frown.

Diana noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know much about you. How can your baby sister say that? I just realized that the last time I saw you before my 'death' was when I was eight and you were thirteen. Now I'm eighteen, and you're twenty-three. I missed almost half of your life. What type of sister am I to miss so much?"

Diana put a hand on Donna's shoulder, smiling warmly at the younger Amazon. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You couldn't control what happened to you, so don't worry about it at all. Alright, Dee?"

Just hearing her older sister call her by her nickname made Donna smile. Diana knew when to calm her down, even though they hadn't seen each other—or at least known about each other—for ten years, yet they acted as if they were together all their lives. "Thanks, Di. You're right, I shouldn't worry about it."

"Right." Diana turned back to the monitor, "Now, let's continue on with this. Hera forbid anything happen while we're not looking."

Donna quickly frowned again. "Aw! I don't want to do this! It's too boring!"

"Deal with it, Donna. We have no choice."

"You _chose_ for me! I didn't want to do this!"

Diana sighed. "Fine. Go. Go do something that'll keep you busy. But no getting into trouble or bothering anyone else that looks busy, alright?"

Donna nodded eagerly, and as soon as Diana waved her hand as a sign for her to go, she jumped out of her seat, quickly moving down the long corridor. She already knew what she wanted to do.

* * *

"You know?"

"Superman told me a few minutes ago. I admit I'm surprised, but you're still my friend."

Donna grinned. She and Shayera were in the canteen, talking over lunch. Donna was astonished to discover that Shayera hugged her as soon as she spotted her. She didn't look like the redhead anymore and almost tore out of the winged warrior's grip because of it. However, when Shayera said, "I know it's you, Kat," she could only stand there in shock.

"So," Shayera said, digging into another piece of steak, "anything new happen while you and Diana were gone?"

Memories of the past week came back to her like a flood. With a frown, she said, "A _lot,_ Shay."

The redhead noticed Donna's imply. "What happened? You know you can tell me. I won't say thing to anyone else."

Donna sighed, "To make a long story short, our mother is a traitor. She taught us Amazons about the 'dangers' of men, only to find out that she herself bedded one."

Shayera dropped her fork, her eyes wide as plates. "No way. I've met her before, and she seems like the type to hate anyone that wasn't a woman."

Donna snarled at the thought of her mother. "Yeah, well, she's a liar. She bedded a man, and can you guess who she slept with and have fathered us?"

Shayera leaned forward. "Who?"

"_Zeus_."

The redhead's mouth dropped so low Donna could swear she saw the other's tonsils. "YOUR FATHER IS…!" Her outburst was cut short by Donna's hand.

"Shh, Di and I don't want anyone else to know," Donna whispered. "Zeus' wife, Hera, is known for wrecking the lives of children Zeus have with mortal women if she finds out. We don't want to come across the same fate."

Shayera nodded in understanding, ignoring the stares others gave her from her sudden outcry. "So, this means you and Diana are demigoddesses," she concluded.

"Yes, we are. I wish I could be happy about it, but I'm not. You know I was Kat before this, and it was because of this situation."

"How?"

"Our mother wanted to 'protect' us, so she faked my death by making me fall into a magic-induced illness that 'killed' me. While I was unconscious, they wiped my memory clean. They then used magic to alter my appearance. After this was done, I was dumped in Chicago, where I was left with nothing but information about myself. You know about that."

"The part that you thought you were an orphan and that your mom and sister died in a house fire when you were little?"

"Yes. You can imagine the anger I felt when I found out the past ten years of my life was a complete lie. But that's not the half of it. Come to find out, they were going to do the same thing to Diana, but the heartache of losing both daughters was too much for her to handle, so she lived her life as a princess while I lived as a damn orphan."

Shayera picked up the resentment in Donna's voice. "You're really tense about this, aren't you?"

"How can't I be? My entire childhood is a lie! I had to live off of the streets since that moment I woke up! How would you like it if you had no memory of yourself and had to rely on pure instinct for ten years, unknowingly meet your sister by chance, be with her for a year, abruptly find out about your false life and your true one, find out that you're frickin' _Zeus'_ daughter, and then I'm expected to be fine with this?"

"I don't expect you to be. I know you're angry. I would be if the situation were in reverse. So you're a princess as well?"

"Sadly," Donna muttered. "I'd rather be a peasant now."

"Wow. You must really hate your mom right now, don't you?"

"To be honest, I'm actually considering finding Zatanna to change my genes magically. I don't want to be with any part of her right now. Diana's thinking the same thing, too."

_Diana…_ "I'll bet she's mad, isn't she?"

Donna actually smiled a little. "You should've seen her the day before we went back to her apartment. She rammed through the entire table of food from hearing Mother pray to Zeus. I actually had to hold her back for fear of her hurting anyone else. You know she could've killed them if she wanted to."

"I'd guess so. I'd be angry, too. To find out my mother slept with a god and then prays to him in front of your own daughter? That's just low."

Donna stuck a forkful of her salad into her mouth. "We were happy to get off of the island when Diana decided to go to her apartment for a few days before we came back here. We actually managed to put the entire situation in the back of our heads, and for those days, we were sisters. We talked, watched TV—although more than once Diana almost punched a hole in it because of a few things she saw—and I'll admit it, I had fun." She smirked. "I even played a few tricks on her."

Shayera giggled. "Oh, I've _got_ to hear what you came up with."

"Well, for starters, I hung out in the bathroom for three hours when she said she had to go, and when I finally came out she didn't know I put soap on the floor. I filled her shampoo bottle with jelly, kept pouncing on her while she slept, would change the channel by holding the remote out of her sight, and a few other things. But my biggest accomplishment is what happened last night."

"What happened?"

Donna smiled evilly, "I put a ghost pepper in her salad. She spent ten minutes with her head in a sink full of water after drinking a couple gallons of milk from the fridge. Let me tell you, that was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. By the time she came up, I had the entire thing on film."

Shayera nearly spat out her drink. "Show me as soon as you can!"

Donna held up a camera. "It's right here. But I'll show you later…around Diana's presence, of course. If there's anything I love, it's seeing her actually blush for once."

The two women laughed. When Donna stopped, she leaned forward and said devilishly, "Now, about Superman…"

* * *

Diana ran a hair through her hair, trying to ignore the headache pounding behind her eyes. Hera, this was a mess. She still couldn't believe that her baby sister was alive, nor did she _want_ to believe that she and Donna were actually Zeus' daughters. She was furious with her mother; how could she hide that important fact from them for so long? And she didn't even want to _think_ about how she purposely separated her and Donna for "protection" from Hera.

"Diana?"

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Kal and jumped, spinning around in her seat to face him. "Oh, you startled me," she said, smiling softly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you," Kal admitted, sitting in the seat that Donna once occupied. "You seem to have a lot on your mind lately. What happened while you were gone? Can you tell me?"

Diana sighed, now rubbing her temples. "It's a long story."

"I've got time. As long as nobody comes and tries to destroy Earth, that is."

She leaned back, groaning because of her pounding head. "Could you give me a moment, please? My head is killing me."

"Here, let me help." He spun her chair around so her back was to him. "I have a feeling it's a tension headache, so I'll just massage you a little." He ran his fingers along her scalp gently, grinning when Diana started to relax after a moment. Her headache was slowly easing.

"Hera, this feels good," she sighed, closing her eyes in relief.

After a few minutes, her headache was nothing but a distant memory. "How did you know to do that?" she asked Kal.

He shrugged. "Ma used to give these to me whenever I got a headache from stressing too much. I had a feeling that you were going through the same thing."

"I _am_ stressed out," she admitted. "This is one huge mess. You've met my mother, the Queen?"

"How can I forget? She threatened to castrate me if I so much as 'put a paw on you'." Kal shivered at that memory. Sure enough, she threatened him so much with a sword that if he just saw blonde hair it made him nervous.

"Well, as you know, she always used to tell us how men were not to be trusted and that we should never fall to the tricks of them. Turns out, she slept with a man, and my clay origin is completely made up."

"Wow. So you're just like the rest of us?"

"You can say that. But, my father is another story."

"And just who is that?"

Diana muttered, "My father is Zeus, the King of the Gods. Donna and I are demigoddesses."

Kal's jaw dropped low. "Your father is a _god_?"

She nodded. "Yes, we're the bastard children of a god. I still want to know how that is _possible_. I mean, all my life I thought I was sculpted from clay and then magically brought to life while Donna was created from my mirror image, but after a while, I started to wonder about the truth of her origin. If she was really created that way, she'd be my twin sister instead of my younger one. Of course, when I brought it to my mother's attention, she dismissed it, saying that it was probably a side effect of the spell they had to use to create her. Now I just feel like an idiot for believing her."

"You didn't know," Kal said softly. "It's not your fault. You trusted your mother more than anything, right? Of course you'd believe her before anything else."

"I just feel so foolish…"

Kal sighed, giving Diana a weary smile. "Di, you didn't know. It would be something else if you did know, but you didn't. You shouldn't worry about it."

His words were an ironic echo to her. Not even an hour before she had said nearly the same thing to Donna. "Alright, I won't. But you know it's hard not to think it."

"I know, but we both know you're not at fault."

She just had to smile at Kal's words. Only he could repeat something and _not_ make it annoying.

* * *

"This is the best idea you've ever come up with."

"Well, I try my best."

"Well, try harder whenever we think up other things. Why didn't I think of this?"

"Because you _don't_ think."

Shayera laughed. "Hey, at least I gave the idea!"

"I _perfected_ it."

"And just what was wrong with my idea?"

Donna giggled, "You wanted to run up to them and threaten them to admit their feelings with your mace. I don't think it works that way."

"What? It's much faster than what you have planned!"

"It's worth the wait."

They were planning on getting Kal and Diana to eat together. They would lure then to the canteen, "eat" with them, and then pretend as if they were being called away. They were planning on watching from the monitor room, using one of the screens there to view from the point of a camera.

Donna walked up to Diana, saying in a childish voice, "Come on, Di, you've been here for long enough. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine—_hey_!" Donna literally started dragging Diana, the older Amazon stumbling to stay on her feet.

"Come on, Boy Scout, I know you wanna come," she laughed over her shoulder. "Besides, we could use the company."

He shrugged, following the two sisters. They were in the canteen a few minutes later, Shayera already sitting at a table. Donna dragged Diana to the line so they could get what they wanted, Kal following them. They soon joined Shayera at the table.

"About time you got back," the redhead grinned at Diana. "I was starting to worry. Everything alright?"

As soon as she asked that, she realized how stupid it was. She knew exactly what happened with Diana and Donna from the latter's explanation earlier. However, Diana gave a small chuckle at Shayera's sudden uneasiness. "It's alright," she assured the Thanagarian. "I know Donna told you everything, just like I told Kal. I know you were only being a friend."

Shayera sighed in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were going to kill me for a second there. So you and Donna are actually sisters?"

"We are. I'm assuming she told you about our father and how our mother lied about her death, right?"

"She did. I'm surprised. You two are really daughters of a god. That would be awesome if the situation at hand wasn't happening."

Donna nodded in agreement. "We're still developing our powers, though. Of course, because Di's older than me, she's more powerful, but I'm one of the few that can come close to her in power…"

"Hold on a minute here." Diana turned to Donna, an amused smile stretching her lips. "You're close to me in power? Since when?"

"I've always been close to you in power!"

"Strength, maybe, but that's it. You don't think before you fight. How many times have I had to run in and help you because you didn't see something before you started throwing your fists?

"And another thing, you are very smart, brilliant, but when's the last time you actually _used_ that mind of yours for good use?"

Donna smirked, "When I spiked your salad with that pepper, you kept mentioning my 'cursed, clever mind,' remember?"

Diana groaned. "How can I forget? I swear, as soon as we get back to my apartment, I'm forcing that entire jar down your throat just so you can feel the pain."

Kal and Shayera watched the sisters argue back in forth, chuckling. "Di, how did you get tricked into eating a pepper?" Kal asked.

Diana mumbled, "I left for a _minute_, and she managed to dump half of that demon liquid into the salad I was eating. Now I'm afraid to leave anything I eat out around her."

"You say it as if I'd poison you if I wanted."

"Who's to say? That pepper was poison!"

"You lived. Doesn't that say anything?"

"That you didn't try hard enough!"

They were at it _again_. Shayera interrupted, "Enough arguing. We came here to eat, not hear you two bicker like a married couple. Right, Clark?"

Kal nodded, although he couldn't help his staring at Donna. The younger Amazon was a spitting image of the one he knew for five years now, yet obviously more brash and streetwise. Diana, despite being in "Man's World" for so long, still upheld a good portion of her naïve traits.

"Shayera, I have a question for you," Donna said.

"Ask it."

"How in the _hell_ do you put on clothes? I mean, wouldn't every shirt or dress rip in half because of them?"

The redhead laughed. "They don't because I don't _have_ my wings when I put clothes on."

"Excuse me?"

"Zatanna helped create a ring that moves my wings to another dimension whenever I put it on. The moment it's off, they reappear. As for before that, most of my outfits were made of Thanagarian material that would make it easier to dress."

Donna turned to Diana. "Maybe we can get Zee to make a ring for you," she suggested with a smirk.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Those funbags of yours need to be toned down. Every time you hug me, I nearly suffocate!"

Diana blushed, furiously trying to come up with something to say back to her sister, but only managing stumbling words. The other three laughed at the older Amazon's frustration, watching her lean back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest innocently. She glared at Donna.

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that. You can't get along without me. You _need_ me."

Donna quickly realized that she'd crossed a boundary as Diana stiffened. Her blue eyes darkened, and her demeanor changed significantly.

"Hey, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." She suddenly stood up, moving away from the table. "Excuse me, but I have to go. I'll see you later, Shayera, Kal."

So much for a romantic date between Superman and Wonder Woman.

Donna watched Diana leave, a heavy feeling of guilt crashing down on her. _Gods, I'm an idiot,_ she thought. She knew Diana couldn't get along with her—it was why the older Amazon had become so cynical and cold in the first place. Her fear was losing someone close to her, and putting up those barriers separated her from everyone else. When "Kat" came, it was as if those barriers were knocked down completely and, seemingly, permanently. Now it looked as if they were slowly rebuilding themselves.

Donna groaned, burying her face into her hands. She never meant it that way—it was a joke, something she'd come up with after Diana's remark. Naïve or not, she was still very sensitive to the events that had taken places only days before.

She turned to Shayera and Kal, who were looking at her understandably. "Go," they both said.

She got a strange feeling that she'd heard that before, but shrugged it off as she ran after her sister in the corridor.

* * *

Donna found Diana in her room on the Watchtower, sitting in the darkest corner. Her sharp eyes saw that her older sister had her head buried into her knees, completely still. She quickly became worried.

"Diana?"

Diana slowly raised her head, looking at Donna with slight disgust. Donna cringed under it—it was the same look she'd given their mother when she found out about their heritage.

"What?" Diana said, obviously upset. When Donna didn't answer, she quickly put her head back down.

"Wait," Donna said quickly, hurrying over to her sister. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't thinking…"

"You _never_ think." Diana had her head up again. "_That_ much is obvious. You didn't mean to hurt me, I know, but you have to watch what you say."

Donna looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

Diana sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller Amazon. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I never was."

"So why did you run out like that? You made it seem as if I were accusing you of betrayal."

"When you said that I could never get along with you and that I needed you, you hit me with the truth that I tried for so long to deny. You were gone for ten years. Ten years. That was the death of any childhood innocence I had. It showed me that anyone was vulnerable to something, no matter how strong they are. Kal's vulnerable to magic, Hal's vulnerable to anything yellow, Barry's vulnerable to running too fast…The list goes on and on for everyone, and I just couldn't handle it. Of course, I knew none of them at age thirteen, but the fact that you were suddenly out of my life, how you say, opened a window for me. I didn't like it at all, but who am I to decide fate?"

"You're not," Donna said softly. "I really am sorry for what I said, though. You're still sensitive. We _both_ are. How can't we be? We find out we're daughters of Zeus, our own mother faked my death and nearly did the same to you, and then she keeps all of this from us as if we're children. I swear, if I see her again, there's gonna be a fight…"

"We mustn't fight. We are warriors, but fighting isn't going to help us this time."

Donna snickered, "And this is coming from the woman that nearly cut off a man's junk the other day for making small talk at her."

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Diana blushed. "He tried to make a pass at me!"

"He asked to get past you. You were standing in his way. I swear the guy almost flew when you drew out your sword."

The older Amazon's face colored more as she glared at her sister. "Alright, so I misjudged his actions. He lived, didn't he?"

"I'm sure he won't ever live down the feeling of coming _this_ close to being neutered, though."

* * *

Shayera and Kal were still in the mess hall when Diana and Donna returned. Amused grins spread across their faces at the sight of a blushing Diana and a snickering Donna. The sisters returned to their seats, the older Amazon looking away from the group.

Shayera immediately turned her gaze to Donna. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Donna said, her snickers growing. "I only asked my big sister a question."

All three noticed Diana's face redden even more.

"Oh, and just what was that question?" Kal asked.

The snickers turned into laughter, "I asked her if she was a virgin."

Kal and Shayera looked at each other, mouths agape. After several moments of complete silence, they laughed, Kal pounding at the table softly while Shayera was literally rolling on the ground. Diana glared at Donna, who looked unable to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Must you make my life miserable?" she demanded, hating how childish her voice sounded to her.

"I'm your younger sister, this is my _job_."

* * *

And, there you go. I added a little humor to the chapter to lighten things up. Not sure if I'll make Kal and Diana a couple, though. They're my favorite, but I suck writing them together that way. If I _do_ decide, I'll have to push this up to an M rating, just to be safe.

Bye!


	6. Distance

Alright! More views! Please keep them coming!

* * *

The first thing Clark upon reaching Diana's room was, "Donna! This is the second time you've chosen to do this!"

"Go away, I'm busy!"

"Donna, I swear to the gods, I am going to break down this door and strangle you!"

Clark chose that moment to knock on the door. He heard several words muttered in Greek before the door opened, revealing a flustered-looking Diana. "Kal," she said, moving aside to let him in. his supersensitive ears pick up the sound of a shower running in the bathroom.

"Let me guess," he said amusedly. "Donna's taking her time in the bathroom again, isn't she?"

Diana nodded nervously, continuously eying the door to the bathroom. "I should've known this was another of her pranks. Even Shayera was in on it."

"What did they do?"

"Shayera came by earlier, and at first we talked. Boredom hit us a short time later, and she suggested a number of things before deciding that the three of us should participate in a drinking contest with beer. Of course, I declined at first, but their insistence got the better of me. Unbeknownst to me, Donna spiked the first few bottles I drunk with that gods' forbidden pepper, and I ended up with my head in a sink again, this time for nearly an hour. After Shayera left, Donna decided to camp out in the bathroom again. I swear if it weren't for the fact that this is my only bathroom, I'd have broken that door down hours ago."

Clark chuckled. "Well, she's your little sister. Younger relatives are prone to acting up frequently. Just ask Bruce. Damian's played more pranks on Bruce than he goes on missions. That's what he gets for having the daughter of a supervillain give birth to his son."

"At least his relative knows when to take it easy. Mine is just a broken record, repeating itself. I'll admit her antics are mildly amusing, though."

Apparently, the shower was off now and Donna was able to hear them, for she shouted, "You didn't say that a couple hours ago!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Would you prefer I stay in the shower longer?" When she heard nothing, she laughed, "That's what I thought!"

Moments later, the bathroom door opened, Donna sauntering out of it slowly. She barely made it past the threshold before Diana was in front of her. After two slow, agonizing seconds, she moved, and the bathroom door was slammed shut afterwards.

She turned to Clark, barely containing her laughter. "And this is why I love having the innocent newcomer as my sister," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"She's been here for five years, yes, but I've seen her at work. She rushes around the world, saves whatever she has to save, and then rushes back home. Even as Diana Prince, she's a recluse."

"Diana Prince?"

She gasped. "Oh, you don't know? We're going out tonight, and she's using her civilian name, which is that. She leaves and enters her apartment as Diana Prince, except when it's early in the morning or late at night. She still blends in with the shadows, and besides, the speed she tends to leave and return at seriously rivals Flash's."

"So how are you going to go?"

"Even though I'm not known at all," Clark noticed her frown a bit at this, "Di still wants me to make up a civilian name, since I'm still Wonder Girl. She said that when I became well-known to the public again I'd want to get away from it all for a while, and thus my fake name was born."

"What is it?"

Donna smiled. "Donna Troy."

Clark looked curious. "Troy?"

"It's homage to our Greek background, or at least less than half of what I represented all my life." The frown returned, but was quickly overshadowed by another smile. "So, do you want to come with us?"

Almost immediately Clark said yes, but just stopped himself. "What makes you think I'm free?"

"Clark, I've seen you clear your schedule for my sister more than once when she needed your help for something, and this was when I was Kat. I'm sure if she asked you, tonight would be no different. She's getting dressed right now, and I'm sure she'll ask."

It was then that he took notice of Donna's outfit. Instead of the usual dark blue pants and red shirt with the WW insignia on it, she wore black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black open vest. Her silver-colored high-heels matched her necklace and bracers, and overall it gave the eighteen year old an older appearance, although she was still shorter than Diana.

It took Clark's breath away. "Wow, you…you look…"

Donna put a finger up, smiling mischievously. "Don't, Clark. My sister has recently developed super-hearing," again, she frowned briefly, "and I don't want you trampling on her heart. As you've seen, she's quite sensitive and I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have."

"How did _you_ hurt her?" He sighed. "You still don't think this is your fault, do you?"

"…I can't help it. I mean, you've seen how depressed she can get at times. I'm taking her out tonight so she can have a good time, and I guess it's a subconscious way of saying sorry for this."

Clark gave Donna a small grin. "I can see why she used to always talk about you."

Donna was stumped. "She…she used to talk about me?"

"Always. Whenever we were alone, she'd say how you were sweet, how you admired her, how you'd attempt to stop the other Amazons from picking on her…Anything she could think of she said. I basically had a description of you, even though I never met you."

A smile of gratitude crept across the teen's face. "I had no idea she missed me that much. To be honest, when I was living in the U.S, I'd often feel as if I was forgetting someone, but could never think of who it was. Now I realize that it was Di."

Clark leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. He could hear Diana getting dressed. "You said something about her developing super-hearing," he said. "Care to explain?"

Donna shrugged. "Di mentioned before about how we were still developing powers. Because of our divine heritage, we're basically going through a second 'puberty', only this time our powers are starting to kick in."

"Which powers? From what Diana told me, she's had a lot of her powers since she was a child," Clark replied.

"All Amazons are born with super-strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, and durability. As we grow, we're taught hand-to-hand combat skills and how to handle weapons, which is why Di's such an expert now. I'm as clumsy as an otter when it comes to wielding a sword or an axe, since I never had training in it before last year. But she's teaching me now, so I'm slowly getting better at it.

"Anyway, that's everything Amazons are born with. As I've mentioned, Di has super-hearing now, which none of us are naturally gifted with. We found this out when I was in the hall laughing with Shayera about a joke that had to do with her. She suddenly came flying to us, saying that she heard it. But we were on the other side of the Watchtower. She scared the hell out of us by that, but she was even more scared that she actually _heard_ us."

"When did this happen?"

"This was a day after we came here. We've been here for two weeks now, and the week after that was brutal. She kept getting headaches from hearing so much at once, and she just managed to block out every unwanted noise. I admit, I've seen her in pain before, but that made _me_ feel helpless, seeing my sister hurting yet not able to help her at all.

"To move on, she's also have an incredible mind, not forgetting nearly anything. When we were younger, I thought this was because of the gifts she was _blessed_ with by the gods," she scowled for a second, "but now know that it was an 'early' start to her powers. She has an infinite mental capacity, which explains how she's a master at several languages, modern and ancient. Her mind can store it and not exhaust itself, which is impressive. I tend to be forgetful, and she doesn't chide me for it. She understands that our minds are different.

"She also has a natural ability to see others' emotions. For instance, she knows what's bothering me, even if I look completely fine. There's so much difference between her and the other Amazons…"

Clark noticed anger in Donna's eyes. It wasn't directed at him, nor did he have the feeling that it was for Hippolyta. He saw that it was for Diana, the princess of the Amazons, the one that bested her in everything. It reminded him of Diana when she was upset. No matter what, she would keep her emotions to herself, and Donna was attempting to do the same thing, but the only evidence of her emotions betraying her was her eyes. The blue orbs were steadily darkening with anger, and Clark could almost picture a burning hatred lying beneath the childish and loving nature of Donna.

"So, you're still mad at me?"

Both were so into their own thoughts that neither noticed Diana in the bathroom's doorway, leaning against the threshold. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she looked nowhere near amused, but more upset and hurt.

Diana's outfit was similar to Donna's, except she kept the choker and armband on. The tiara was gone, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, allowing the front length to frame her face in curly waves. Her bracers were gone as well.

Diana walked slowly over to Donna, frowning. "What?" Donna said, averting her gaze from her older sister.

"We both know you can't hide anything from me," Diana said softly. "Even without looking at you, I can tell you're upset with me."

"I'm not…"

"Donna." Diana's voice sounded weary as she looked at her younger sister. "I heard the conservation while I was in the bathroom. I heard the malice in your voice as you explained to Kal about me. You're angry that I'm developing more than you are, but that's not it. You're also upset that I was able to live with my memories and culture while you were dumped somewhere you didn't even know about. I know you're upset, as I'd be as well if the roles were switched." She sighed, casting Donna a small smile. "It's alright. I understand if you're mad at me, but if you truly want to…"

Clark didn't need to use his super-hearing, for the look on Donna's face said it all. "You mean that?" she asked, still surprised by Diana's offer.

Diana nodded. "Do I lie to you?"

"You can't lie even if your life depended on it, that much is true."

The smile disappeared. "I can lie if I needed to!"

Donna smirked. The two Amazons were returning to normal. "Really, you can lie? How do you feel about Clark?"

Even he was taken by surprise by the bluntness of the question. Diana stumbled away, stammering, "I…no…you…" She quickly spun on her heels and flew out of the room.

Donna looked at Clark, who still had a stunned look on his face. "Like I said, I love having the innocent newcomer as my sister."

* * *

New York City lived up to its name. Even at two in the morning, music was heard at nearly every corner. People filled the city's streets, chatting with others or dancing. All in all, it was a welcoming sight to see everyone being so friendly with one another.

A red 2009 Honda Accord pulled into a parking lot, and four people, three women and a man, climbed out of it. Two of them were wearing identical outfits, one was wearing jeans and a black shirt, and one wore a body-hugging yellow dress. Instantly people of both sexes were drawn to the sight the group.

"Clark, I don't think coming here was a good idea," Diana said, pressing herself against Clark.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Di, we're fine. They don't know who we are and just see us as attractive."

They heard snickers behind them. "Did you hear that, Shay? Clark's using the Diana's nickname."

"Oh, I heard it, Donna. Looks like this night is going to get interesting for all of us."

Diana turned her head to Shayera and Donna, glaring at them. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us, so that little thought can be ignored."

"Can be ignored? That can't be arranged while you're clinging to Clark like a lifeline."

Clark and Diana noticed she was still against him and stepped away from each other, averting their eyes from each other. Donna and Shayera laughed. It was like seeing two schoolchildren dealing with crushes for one another.

The group walked out of the parking lot, unsure of where to go first. Donna suggested a club, but the thought of going into a dark room filled with sweaty people repulsed Diana. Clark suggested walking around, and of course Diana was the first to agree. That just fueled Shayera and Donna's theory.

For a while they looked around, taking in the sights. Diana was like a child going to the zoo the entire time, squealing pointing out structures and restaurants that she'd either heard of before or even remotely knew about. Donna was amused and slightly pleased that she knew more about the cities than her older sister did.

Nearly an hour passed when they decided to stop at a restaurant. After they ordered, they all took their seats at a round table, Diana sitting with Donna and Shayera with Clark. "Diana, I have a question for you," Clark said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you almost always wear your bracers? I understand you wear them when you go out as Wonder Woman, but the few times I've seen you in civilian attire you still wore them. Is there a reason why?"

Diana and Donna exchanged looks. The younger Amazon still had hers on. "They mostly deflect bullets and energy beams, but they're also for…" Diana sighed. "They're for holding our powers back. Because of our…_father_…we're not certain of our strength. In fact, we tend to go berserk after a while."

"So why are yours off?" Shayera asked, worried. "Won't you start getting worked up any moment?"

Diana pointed to the armband and the choker she had on. "That's why I wear these two. Should I ever lose my bracers in battle, I have backup to quell my power."

Shayera and Clark were surprised. They didn't know that part about the bracers. "So that's why Donna always wears hers," Shayera thought aloud.

Diana nodded. "We don't have any other power limiters for her, so she has to wear these wherever she goes. The only time I let her take them off is—when they're short—the shower and while sparing with me in a secluded place. She can unleash all of her power then."

Shayera turned to Diana. "What about you? I'm sure all of that pent-up power inside of you is a pain in the ass."

"Who can I unleash it on? With the bracers and other things, I'm like a regular metahuman—I myself am not completely human, but I have human needs. I tire out after a while, as well as other things. With them gone, I'm like Superman under a yellow sun—I'm a powerhouse. Literally _nothing_ can stop me. The bad thing about that is that our strength is controlled by our emotions. Imagine me without them, say, after everyone I care about is suddenly killed off. _Nothing_ will be able to stop me."

"Wow." Clark was intrigued. Finally he had somebody that could at least be on par with his strength. "Does this scare you in the least?"

"Not exactly, Clark. I've had these things since I was an infant. I'm used to holding back. However, even though the chance of me losing all four is very, very slim, I sometimes tend to get frightened of the fact that there is a chance of it happening. It has happened in the past."

Now Donna was shocked. "It has? When?"

"It happened a while ago. I was fighting against a villain and he slipped the bracers off while managing to take the armband and choker off as well. It took all of my willpower to control myself. I managed to get them back before dire measures were needed."

"How did you feel with them gone?" Shayera asked.

Diana sighed. "I felt scared. My power was slowly overcoming me, and I could feel my resolve slipping as my limits were stretched. I know if they were gone for a minute more, I wouldn't be here right now."

Donna stared at her sister, taken aback by the information. Even when her bracers were off, Diana kept hers on, yet she still couldn't defeat the older Amazon. It took the edge off that Diana could control herself for some time with them gone, but how long was the scary part.

Clark was impressed. Diana was one of the few metahumans that were at least in his class of strength, but hearing this made him all the more intrigued. Whenever they sparred in the Watchtower, she was calm, but now he wanted to see how she was when she was angry. She _did_ say that her power was controlled by her emotions. Did it increase while she was angry or upset? Only time would tell.

Their food came a short time later, and they ate in silence. All four were thinking of what Diana had said, but Donna took it the worst. This was _another_ advantage Diana had over her! Why did the older sibling have to get everything better? _She_ was the one that had to suffer! What made Diana so special that her own talents paled in comparison to her older sister's? They both had the same parentage, so _why_ did Diana have it better than her?

Donna was so angry that her hand clenched her fork, squeezing it out of her grip. It shot around the room like a bullet, and they had to pretend they couldn't stop it until Clark picked up a tray and stopped it by holding it in its path. Everyone in the room was looking around, wondering what had caused it. Nobody could find the culprit, so they resumed eating and talking.

Diana, however, knew exactly who the offender was. Turning to Donna, she growled in a low voice so only those at the table could hear, "I speak of my power and you get angry with me again? I thought you were better than that!"

Donna glared at Diana. "How is this _my_ fault? You were the one speaking how you're scared of your own strength! Do you think I want to hear that? You're stronger than me even when I'm _not_ wearing the bracers!"

"I was trained to be a warrior since I could walk! With your memory gone, you had only a year's worth, and now a few more has added to that. I'm twenty-three; you're eighteen. Of course I am going to be stronger than you! I've had a five-year head start!"

Donna opened her mouth to say something else, but her anger instead made her lash out with her fists instead. She threw her fist back so quickly and unexpectedly that none of them, including Donna, saw it coming. Her fist collided with Diana's face, the contact knocking the older Amazon into the wall they were sitting by. Diana barely recovered enough to stop herself from smashing completely through the wall, instead creating a sizable hole. She crumbled to the floor, shocked and hurt by the assault.

Donna looked at her hand, which was still clenched into an unforgiving fist. She quickly opened it, not wanting to believe that she'd just hit Diana. The people in the room were looking again, now knowing who did it. All eyes were directly on Donna.

Shayera couldn't believe it. Neither could Clark. Even when Donna was Kat, she never struck Diana that way. With a shaky voice, Shayera nearly whispered, "Are you out of your mind? Why did you just punch Diana?"

"I…I…" Donna turned to her sister, who was still on the floor. The betrayal was evident in her eyes as she stared at Donna. Before either of them could say anything, Diana suddenly sprang to her feet, darting through the room and out the door.

"Diana! Wait!" Donna cried, but it was too late. Diana was gone.

* * *

So, more angst for the Amazon sisters. Sorry if I'm a little off on the comics. I've read snippets from them, and my only comic about Wonder Woman dates back to the fifties. Luckily, I'm getting more soon, so I'll be able to catch up on some reading.

As you've read, Donna's angry that Diana is stronger than her in every way. In the New 52, the bracers Diana wears act as power limiters, quelling her father's full power raging inside of her. I've seen that she's worn those things since she was a child, and I could imagine having all of that power inside of her acting as if it were begging to be released. It's just something that came to my mind, so I wrote about it.

That's all! See ya!


	7. Healing Ends

Woo! Finally! Sorry it took me so long. I've been caught up with school. But, since this chapter's so short, I'm gonna post another one soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Clark, Shayera, and Donna ran through the streets, frantically looking for Diana. It had been an hour since she took off, and they were having difficulty finding her. They knew she wasn't fine at all—she would've at least said something so Clark could hear her, but nothing came up.

Donna was getting increasingly worried. She knew the punch didn't physically hurt Diana—she had the red sore and burning pain to prove it—but did know that she stepped out of line doing that. She was one of the few people Diana trusted with her life, and what did she do? She didn't think and lashed out in anger with her fists. If—no, when—they found her, she wouldn't be surprised if her older sister decided to return the favor.

They eventually decided to split up, Clark taking the north, Shayera west, and Donna south and east. She wanted to be the one to find Diana, even if it took her more time that way. But she didn't care. All she cared about was finding her sister.

She didn't even want to think about how she'd find Diana. She knew Diana was already upset. For one thing, she would always deny her sister's remarks about not thinking before she acted. She only fueled Diana's statement at that precise moment.

Donna was just about to go back to where she started for a third round before she heard something. Stopping, she picked up two voices, one a man's, and the other… Donna quickly darted into an alleyway, changing out of her clothes. She ignored the rain that was starting to fall and prayed that it didn't interfere with her finding Diana.

Now in her Wonder Girl costume, she took to the sky, using her eyes to scan the city from above. This time it didn't take her long to find the source. She found Diana in her signature red and dark-blue swimsuit and dark blue boots, battling…

"Mageia!"

Diana briefly turned her head, hearing Donna's cry. Upon seeing her younger sister, she glared madly before turning her attention back to Mageia, who was frantically throwing spells at her with great speed.

Donna heard her comlink beep to life and listened. "Wonder Girl here."

"I heard Wonder Woman." It was Clark. "Hawkgirl and I are on our way. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm with her now."

"Alright." She could've sworn she heard Shayera say something in the background. "We'll be there shortly."

She looked at Mageia again and growled. "Take your time. I have a score to settle with this man."

As soon as their connection died, Donna flew at Mageia like a bullet. He was so into Diana that he didn't notice the younger Amazon's fist connecting to his jaw. He flew into a wall, his head spinning.

Diana turned to Donna, her eyes alive with rage. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I can handle this! I don't _need_ your help, nor do I _want_ it!"

Oh, she was livid. "I know, but I want to," Donna nearly whispered. She felt like a child about to be scolded under her sister's burning glare. She had a feeling that if Diana had Clark's heat vision, she would've used them on her by now.

"I _don't_! Just leave me alone!"

Very livid. "But Di…"

"_Go!_"

Painfully livid. "No! I won't leave you!"

Diana's eyes suddenly turned a dark, menacing red. Donna was so startled by the sudden change that she stumbled backwards, tripping and falling. Diana stood over her, her glare practically glowing with incense. "How dare you ignore me!" she hissed, grabbing Donna by her neck and lifting her in the air. "You're _my_ second! You listen to me! You will pay for your disobedience!"

She pulled her fist back, and Donna closed her eyes, waiting for the punch. Diana's punches hurt when she was calm, and now her sister was in a blind rage. God, this was going to be painful.

Just as she felt the rushing air, she heard a zap! It was followed by a scream, and Diana's grip on her relinquished. Donna landed on her feet and opened her eyes, seeing Diana lying on the ground. Smoke was billowing out from around her.

"So, they do fall for the same trick twice."

Donna turned her head to the source of the voice. Mageia was back on his feet, his wand pointed at where Diana was standing moments before. His eyes were still glowing from the powerful spell he just cast upon Diana.

"What did you do?" Donna couldn't believe it. How did he strike down Diana again? She usually learned from her mistakes—wait, was this because of their father's power? Did they forget all reason as their emotions raged like a river inside of them?

Mageia smirked. "I merely hit her with something you should recognize. However, I may have created a few…modifications."

Donna paled. That wasn't a good thing to hear. Fear biting at her, she forced her head to turn and saw Diana taking shallow breaths. Oh, that was not a good sign. "Is she alright?"

His smirk grew. "Oh, she is much, much worse than she was the first time. The shock was increased a hundredfold, and the aftermath is slowly shutting down her body. I think you are no stranger to the last heartbeat, Wonder Girl."

Donna's eyes were so wide they resembled saucers. Her mind refused to simplify the meaning of Mageia's words, but she forced herself to.

Diana was dying.

"No!" She charged at Mageia, dodging his spells cast at her. She grabbed the collar of his robe and threw him into a wall, pressing him into it. She leaned close to his face and spat, "Reverse the spell! I swear to God, if her heart ceases to beat, you will feel the fury of an Amazon demigod!"

His disgusting smirk returned, which only served to fuel Donna's anger and desperation. "Why should I care what happens to her? This is for my entertainment. I can wipe her mind clean with a wave of a hand if I so pleased. I can make her die in slow, torturous agony. In fact…" He quickly raised his wand, and before Donna could stop it, another spell was cast, and Diana wailed in pain, her body convulsing. She managed to regain enough senses to rise to a semiconscious state, which only became the worst thing she'd done for herself at that moment.

It was too much for Donna. Dropping Mageia, she rushed to her sister's side, pulling Diana's still writing body close to hers. She tried to calm her down, but it seemed that every word only added to the torture. Diana's screams rang out through the city streets, and Mageia took the time to disappear.

Diana could barely stand the pain. Every single cell in her body felt as if it were being torn to shreds, put back together like a puzzle, and then torn again. The pain was most excruciating in her chest, more specifically, her heart. It was beating irregularly and randomly, ranging from pounding like a jackhammer to just barely pumping at all.

"Diana! Wake up! Please open your eyes!"

She could make out the voice, but the pain was too much for her to react to. She was still angry with Donna, but what could she do at that moment? She was literally shaking.

Diana felt the pain rising once more, this time even worse than all of the others combined. She screamed louder than all of her former cries before passing out from the pain.

Donna gasped. Diana's body ceased to move in her arms. Frantic, she pressed her ear to Diana's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

"Wonder Girl!"

Donna looked up to see Clark and Shayera landing a few feet away from them. By then it had started to rain even harder, but Donna didn't care in the slightest. All she cared about was her sister at that moment.

"Superman! Help me!" Donna pleaded, cradling Diana's body in her arms. "Use your x-ray vision!

Hurry!"

Clark feared the worst. Mageia, as he now knew, had sent lackeys out to distract him and Shayera. They were created with magic, something Clark had difficulty with. Shayera disrupted several, but none stayed down for long. Then they suddenly disappeared.

He had heard Diana's screams of pain the moment it started. Her heart was out of control, beating in every which way. But it stopped altogether suddenly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Donna cried.

Clark's face was grave as he searched the inside of Diana's body. Her heart was completely still, and she was barely alive. Her organs were barely functioning. If she didn't get help soon, she would soon…

"We have to take her up to the Watchtower," he said, turning on his comlink. "Superman to J'onn. Beam us up."

(A/N I know the Martian Manhunter's not in the New 52, but, like Hawkgirl, he was portrayed nicely in the DCAU. Please forgive me for doing this.)

"On it. Is everything alright?"

Clark barely managed to suppress his fear. "It's Wonder Woman. She's…she's down. A man with powerful magic struck her, and she's barely alive."

That was all J'onn needed to hear. Moments later, the blue lights flashed around the four, and they were soon in the medical womb. Donna quickly placed Diana in one of the beds, not caring that she was soaking wet. If it meant giving her more moments to be saved, then so be it.

J'onn appeared in the room, already at Diana's side. "What happened?" he asked the three.

Donna spoke up. "She was fighting Mageia, and he zapped her with something. It knocked her out, and then he did another spell. All of a sudden she was in pain, screaming in agony. It was too much for her and she passed out. Now please…" She leaned forward onto the bed, struggling to contain her tears. "…_fix_ _her_."

J'onn went to work. He quickly ushered Donna, Clark and Shayera out of the medical womb, closing the door behind them. It was up to him now to help Diana.

Shayera put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up. Don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

Donna weakly nodded. She really didn't care about that. Her sister was separated from her by a mere door, one she could probably punch down with ease. Her sister was fighting for her life, and she was powerless to stop it.

"I'll go alert the others of the situation," Clark suddenly said. Before either of the girls could say anything to him, he blurred out of their sight.

Shayera grabbed Donna's hand, leading the way to Donna's room. Neither could think of anything to say to each other. Both were miserable of what was happening to Diana, Shayera upset at how dark the night turned for them and Donna miserable about her sister's unresolved fate. Diana was close to death, and they were unsure of how she'd end up.

"It's my fault," Donna muttered quietly.

Shayera stopped. "What?"

"It's my fault she's like this. I got angry when she said how strong she was. I reacted poorly to it. You saw me punch her into a wall even though she did nothing wrong. That's the thing—she hates being betrayed by anyone she trusts with her life. Ever since she found out the extent of our mother's plans, she hates it as much as she hates death. But what happens? I betray her and cause her to run away. Now she's dying, and…"

Shayera cut Donna off, putting both hands on the teen's shoulders firmly. "You didn't know a thing," she said sternly. "How could you know this would happen to her? You didn't. Stop blaming yourself for something you have control over."

_"We can't decide fate. We can't decide what happens."_

Diana's words came back to Donna. She was right about that—they couldn't decide what happened, and it only made her feel more miserable. "I know, but why does she have to suffer for my mistakes? I'm the one that yelled at her. I'm the one that punched her. I'm the one that got angry with her. So why is she the one in a hospital bed fighting for her life while I can walk freely and without restraint?"

Shayera knew the teen was deeply upset over the course of events that had happened. It was obvious to anyone. Like Diana, Donna possessed a fire in her eyes that seemed inextinguishable. Now that same fire was a mirror image of how Diana's was when they first returned to the Watchtower a few weeks ago. "Donna, I know you're troubled by this, but when has Diana ever given up? She's the one we all depend on whenever we're brought down. Besides, she just got you back." Shayera smiled. "It's not like her to abandon anybody."

For the first time that night, Donna smiled. "You're right. She doesn't leave anybody behind. It's something I admire her for. Even if it's an enemy, she'll lend a hand to help him or her change their ways. It's something I heard all over the news as a kid."

"And there's your proof. Stop worrying so much. Diana's been through worse, and she's not giving up now. I've seen her fight when she lost a lot of blood, was stabbed thoroughly, had internal injuries, a broken arm, a black eye, and a concussion, yet she still forced herself to move. This is just a sprain compared to that."

Leave it to Shayera to brighten up someone, Donna mused. She was glad she had her for a friend.

They finally reached Diana's room, and immediately Donna felt something amiss. Another common power amongst Amazons was their ability to sense magic, and she was sensing it then.

"Shayera, there's something behind the door. It's got magic."

Shayera grabbed her mace, it cackling to life. "Well, let's go say hello to it, shall we?"

With a smirk, Donna nodded. She whispered the code into her comlink, and the door opened, revealing darkness. They stepped inside and flicked on the light. As soon as it came on, Shayera dropped her mace in shock and Donna's jaw hung low.

The blonde hair was unmistakable. Neither was the silver tiara, identical to Diana's or the Amazon robes the royals of the nation wore. Hippolyta, sitting on the bed, smiled the two stunned females.

"Hello, Donna and Shayera."

* * *

So, there you go. Hippolyta's back. Can anyone guess why?

Just to clear things up, Diana was, in short, hit with a spell that shut down every organ in her body. Usually, that means if the victim survives, they're reduced to being a vegetable, or something similar. But this is a DEMIGOD, and you all know she's going to recover flawlessly.

Also, now you've seen Donna and Shayera's friendship. Shayera was Diana's friend first, but, when Donna was Kat, they grew on each other as well. This was because of Donna's relationship to Diana.

I might post a chappie of Donna as Kat, or when Diana and Donna when they were younger. Tell me what you think of that.


	8. A Family's Love

Ah, one of my shorter chapters. But I promise it's one of the more meaningful ones!

* * *

"Hello, Donna and Shayera."

Donna's first impulse was to punch the living daylights out of Hippolyta. Her second one was to hug her. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, her mouth agape.

After a few moments of silence, Shayera spoke up. "You conniving bastard! How dare you? How dare you put your daughters through all of this hell?"

Hippolyta didn't bother to say anything. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, although it did surprise her to hear her friend say it. She expected to hear Diana lash out at her, or at the very least Donna.

"You forced your daughters to live separate from each other," Shayera continued, her anger pouring out like a waterfall. Even though she wasn't related to the sisters or knew either of them all of their lives, she still felt that it was wrong of Hippolyta to do what she'd done to them. "You made Donna live on the streets of America, just because you wanted to keep a secret. Did you even think what that would do to her?

"And obviously, you didn't even consider Diana. I heard you were going to do the same to her but couldn't go through with it. She told me countless times that she felt it was her fault for Donna's death. But it was never her fault. You made her suffer for ten years for your mistake. When I first met Diana, she was aloof with everyone, not wanting to get too close. At first I didn't understand, but now I know. She was afraid of losing anyone like she'd lost Donna." Her mace started to cackle. "And I swear to God, if you weren't their mother, I would whack you across the room, but I'll wait for their signal to."

Even Donna was speechless. She looked at Shayera as if she'd grown another head. Bastard mother or not, she was still aware of just how strong Hippolyta was. Yet the blonde-haired queen never moved from her spot.

"I know," Hippolyta whispered. "You're right about everything. I don't deserve to have Diana and Donna as my daughters, but I only want to make amends with them. I only want them to forgive me."

Donna suddenly remembered Diana's state. With a gasping breath, she stumbled into Shayera, choking out, "Y-you can't say anything to Diana."

Hippolyta looked confused. "Why not? She's here, isn't she?"

"She's…she's…" Donna's shoulders started shaking. "She's…oh, gods…she's hurt. She's hurt bad."

Hippolyta continued to look confused for a moment before realization struck her. She widened her eyes in fear. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know. She's being worked on right now. She's not doing good at all. All of her organs…her heart…" Donna took another breath. "We were fighting a man that uses magic. He nearly killed her by using a spell that shuts down all of her organs. By the time we got her up here, she was barely hanging on. She's really bad off."

Hippolyta's heart sank. She didn't think Diana was in trouble, much less in life-threatening danger. "Where is she? I want to see her. I want to see my daughter."

Donna started sobbing, so Shayera told Hippolyta of Diana's condition. She explained how Diana was currently being operated on by J'onn, and how if—_when_—she woke up, how she'd be outrageously weak and emotionally unstable. Seeing Hippolyta would only worsen the situation.

By the time Shayera was finished, Donna was weeping into Shayera's arms. She knew everything, but hearing it from another person only made it worse. Hippolyta's expression was a combination of shock, guilt, worry, and sorrow. Everything happened because of her mistakes. Now Diana, her oldest daughter, had a chance of dying.

"Oh, my gods and goddesses," Hippolyta muttered, burying her face into her hands. "What have I done? I am at fault for this. This is all my fault. If I never kept that secret from them, this never would have happened."

Shayera didn't even care about what Hippolyta was babbling about at that moment. Donna, who was shaking with misery at that moment, was her primary attention. The queen could wait.

It took a few minutes before Donna was capable of speaking again. She parted from Shayera and turned to her mother. Surprisingly for her, she wasn't angry or upset, but calm. "I should be yelling at you right now," she said. "I have every right to be screaming myself hoarse. But you know what? I'm not. I'm not mad at you anymore."

The blonde queen's eyes filled with shock. "You're not?" she asked, not believing what she'd heard.

Donna, despite the tears still flowing down her face, smiled. "Not at all. I forgive you, Mother. I _forgive_ you. I'm tired of hating all of the time. Hate is the reason why Di's like this. Hate is the reason why I was hidden for ten years. Hate is the reason why we Amazons live in fear every day. But I'm tired of it. So I _forgive _you."

All queenly restraints on Hippolyta disappeared. She jumped to her feet and crushed Donna in a hug, crying tears of joy. "Oh, my daughter, my precious daughter, thank you," she smiled, planting kisses on Donna's head. "Thank you for still loving me despite all I've done to you. I love you and Diana more than life itself. Don't ever forget that."

"I know, Mother. I love you, too."

* * *

Diana's breathing was shallow, but steady. Her organs were slowly gaining back their strength, and all records showed that she was going to be fine. It would take some time, but she'd be fine nonetheless.

Donna sat next to the bed Diana was laying in, gently stroking her older sister's hand. It was a huge relief to hear that Diana would be alright in due time, but the guilt was still eating at her. Plus, she was worried about how she'd greet her once her anesthetic wore off. Would she remember any of the events? Would she still be angry with her? Whatever the answer was, Donna dreaded it.

She didn't know how long she sat there. For her, it felt likes days, but she was aware of it only being a few hours at the least. She didn't care if she stayed there for days. She wanted Diana to see her first.

She was gazing at the heart monitor when she heard a deep voice, "You are still worried, aren't you?"

Donna turned around just as J'onn materialized into the room. "I am," she admitted. "I don't know what she'll think of me when she wakes up. She's this way because of me right now."

"You judge Diana too quickly," the green Martian said. "Never has there been anyone that she has not forgiven in due time. Even when she has every right to be profoundly angry, she is finds forgiveness."

Donna sighed. "That's something else I worry about. She's always cheerful and giving advice, although her life has been nowhere near easy. I heard about Steve Trevor."

Steve was Diana's first boyfriend, and also the first man she met. However, due to reasons Donna was sure she knew about, they broke it off. From what she heard from Shayera, Diana was so distraught over it that she spent a week in the training room and cost the Watchtower several hundred thousands of dollars. But outside of it, nobody could even tell she was upset.

J'onn frowned. "I'm afraid I do not see what that has to do with now."

"Ever heard of a Stepford Smiler?"

Donna took his answer as a no when he said nothing. "In other words, it's when a person shows cheerfulness and happiness when they're not. It's a mask to conceal their true feelings. I'm afraid Diana's adopted this."

"And why do you say that?"

"Have you SEEN my sister? She always smiles, even when she's hurt. Hell, she smiled at Superman when we first came back here, and that was AFTER we found out about me and our father's status as King of the Gods." Clark had gotten permission from the sisters to tell J'onn this as well. "Who SMILES after finding out that your entire life was a lie?"

J'onn considered the words being thrown at him. "Maybe she does not want anyone to worry about her. She is a warrior, after all. Warriors do not like being sympathetic."

"True, not to mention she's also the princess of Themyscira. I know that both aren't supposed to show feelings, but even they get overwhelmed at some point in their lives. The only times I've seen her cry is right before my 'death', and when I was a sobbing mess a couple of weeks ago. Even then, it was silent tears. It wasn't a display of emotions, J'onn.

"And that's not even the half of it. Several times when she thought I was dead and talk about it she would get close to tears, but not show any. She always kept her emotions in check. Just once, I would like to see her humanize enough so I can comfort her, just like she always does me."

Realization dawned on J'onn and he smiled. "I see. You want to show your sister that you'll always be there for her. How sweet of you, Donna."

Donna returned the display of appreciation. "Thank you, J'onn. She's been there for me, even when I tried to push her away. She's the one that helped me off of the streets, although she didn't have a clue on who I was. She's the one that held me while I cried, even when I didn't want her to see me do it. I want to show her I'm never going to leave her."

Both heroes smiled at each other for a few moments before they heard a scratchy, weak voice say, "D-Donna?"

Donna gasped, turning to the bed. She knew J'onn had given Diana enough anesthetic to knock out an elephant for months, but of course, the older Amazon was fighting it, despite her already weak body.

"I'm here," Donna whispered, taking hold of Diana's hand. "Don't fight it. I know you're still tired. Just rest."

Diana didn't listen. "H-Heard M…Mother. She here?"

Donna paled. J'onn held his breath. If Diana knew Hippolyta was here and got upset, she'd only worsen herself. Should she lie?

Before she could say anything, J'onn said, "She is, Diana. Do not be alarmed. She is nowhere near the Medical Womb."

Diana groaned in pain. "…W…want t-to…see h-her."

Donna almost fell over in shock. "You do? Aren't you mad?"

"G-get her. _Now_."

Donna looked to J'onn, who nodded fazed through the floor. Not even a moment later, he returned through the doorway with an eager Hippolyta right behind him. She hurried over to the bed, a smile stretching her lips. "My daughter," she whispered lovingly, running a hand along Diana's cheek. "I am so, so sorry for everything I've done."

"S'okay. F-forgive…y-you," Diana croaked. With a grunt, she stretched her arms out to Hippolyta. Both J'onn and Donna were confused by the action.

Hippolyta knew immediately and explained, "When Diana was a child, I would often hold her when she was ill or injured. She wants me to do it now." She turned to J'onn. "May I?"

"Of course."

Easing herself onto the bed, Hippolyta carefully lifted Diana, putting her older daughter into her lap. She rested Diana's head in the crook of one arm, while the other was wrapped around her waist.

Diana smiled softly as she closed her eyes. "Mother…"

Within seconds, she was asleep. Hippolyta looked up at Donna. "She has not slept much, has she?" she asked.

Donna rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, not really. Even when I was Kat, she usually slept only when I was in bed with her. Any other time, she'd be up all night. It makes me wonder how much she slept BEFORE she found me."

"Judging from what you said, not much." The Queen looked down at the sleeping demigoddess and smiled, running her hand through the other's hair. "I miss moments like this. You know, Donna, I used to do this to you as well."

Donna's eyes widened. "You did?"

"I did. Whenever you were sick or hurt, I would hold you in my arms and rock you to sleep." Hippolyta's smile grew larger. "You and Diana are my daughters, my life. I know I messed up, but I am going to be there for both of you, even if you push me away."

"I'm not going to push you away again. I've told you back in the room I'm done hating. I meant that."

Hippolyta kissed Donna's forehead. "You, my precious little warrior, are something else. Bless the gods for giving me such a great daughter."

Donna felt a sense of irony, but didn't say anything. She just smiled at Hippolyta, grateful for the compliment. Diana was the only one that said things like that to her.

* * *

And all is foregiven. Told ya I was gonna update soon.


	9. The Talk

I swear I almost died laughing when my little brother saw the title. When I typed it in, he literally shouted so everyone in the house could hear, "Ew! You're writing about the birds and the bees?"

And now I'm not allowed to write anything around him. Fine with me. On with the story!

* * *

Donna opened her eyes, immediately noticing how sore and stiff her body was. She was resting her head by Diana's leg, and the rest of her body was twisted into an unusual position. She sat up and stretched. "The things I do for you," she said jokingly to Diana's sleeping form.

She was pleased with how things were turning out. Another week passed since Hippolyta came to the Watchtower, and she utterly refused to leave until Diana was back on her feet. She and Shayera came by daily to check on the two, but once seeing that they were both alright, would leave after a while. Hippolyta was staying in Diana's room until then.

Even Clark stopped by. After hearing that Diana was healing, he visited her as often as possible. Since she and Donna were out temporarily, he had offered to take their missions, and thus was busier than usual. However, he'd still make sure to visit in between. Donna found it both flattering and as fuel for her thoughts on how he felt about Diana.

Diana herself was doing much better. She was still incredibly weak and asleep, but they were now certain she would be up again. In fact, J'onn had told Donna she'd most likely wake up today. Donna was determined to be the first person Diana saw.

Eventually, boredom struck her. She asked J'onn to bring her a couple of books, which he did. He also brought her a tray of food, since he knew she hadn't eaten much. When she tried to refuse, he brought up that Diana would want her to eat, and she gave in.

She was munching on an apple when she heard a groan. Turning her head, she saw Diana opening her eyes, blinking repeatedly. Donna put the apple down and rushed over, once again grabbing Diana's hands.

Diana groaned again and wearily looked at Donna. "Little sister? Is that you?"

Donna would have squealed and jumped up and down if she wasn't holding Diana's hand. "Yes, it's me. How do you feel?"

"Sore. What happened?"

"Mageia casted a spell on you that shut down all of your organs. But J'onn fixed it somehow. You've been unconscious all week, Di."

Diana blew out a shaky breath. "Mother's here."

Like before, Donna paled. She was hoping that Diana thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her, but now she saw it wouldn't happen. "Yes, she is."

"She held me while I was asleep."

Donna used her free hand to play with her hair nervously. "So, are you still mad?"

"Honestly? I am not. I'm tired of being mad. I'm tired of hating. It's how I got here. I forgive you and Mother, although I want to talk to her later. But I'm done using hatred as if it were a part of me."

A strong sense of irony cascaded through Donna, and she laughed in relief. Diana stared at her quizzically. "Did I say something amusing?"

"No, no," Donna said, catching her breath. "Nothing you said was funny. It's that I said the same thing to Mother the same day, and I was worried about how you'd feel about me all this time."

Diana smiled weakly. "Well, I suppose great minds think alike, don't they?"

"You think so?"

"I know so." With Donna's help, Diana sat up, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain and exhaustion. "Curse Mageia. As soon as I find him, I am going to return the favor."

"How?" Donna asked. "You're not a magic user."

"I may not be, but now I am painfully aware to not let my guard down with him. He'll see what it's like to be trampled by an Amazon."

"The princess of Amazons," Donna added.

"Same with you. You are also the princess. Just because you were gone for ten years does not make you anything less than that."

Donna smiled. "I know, but it's been so long that I've forgotten what it's like to be one. Orphan of Chicago, remember?"

"Vividly." Diana looked to the door. "Can you get mother for me? I want to be able to talk to her now, since I'm finally awake."

"Sure, just give me a sec." Donna walked out of the Medical Womb.

As soon as the doors closed, Diana sighed, resting her head against the wall. She remembered every moment when she was briefly awake. It didn't surprise her that she wasn't mad at her mother anymore. She had time to think about it, and to be fair, Hippolyta was only trying to protect her daughters from Hera's wrath. Truth be told, Diana told herself, she'd probably do the same thing, if not to that extreme a length.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the doors opened again. Hippolyta walked in, immediately at Diana's side. "You said you wanted to speak to me," she said, avoiding Diana's gaze.

Diana knew why. "Listen, Mother, I'm not angry with you. Yes, I admit I was groggy when you saw me last time, but I meant it. As I told Donna, I'm tired of hating. It's how I ended up like this. Plus, now that I've had time to think about it, I see why you hid Donna. You were only trying to protect us from Hera's wrath, albeit in an extraordinary way, but I understand it. I'm not mad anymore, Mother."

Now Hippolyta laughed. Diana just stared at her mother. Was everyone going insane today?

"Sorry, it is just that Donna said the same thing to me," Hippolyta explained.

_Now I am positive we both think alike_, Diana confirmed in her thoughts. "Alright. So…" She suddenly felt awkward, having nothing else to say. "Uh, how have you been?"

"I'm much better now, knowing my two daughters are safe any happy. As for before, I admit I was a mess. Phillippus had to take over for a while, as I was not up to it. And do not even try to take the blame for yourself," she added when Diana opened her mouth to do just that.

"Fine. You know, as soon as I heal, I want to…" She bit her lip and looked away.

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "You want to what, daughter?"

Diana started playing with her fingers. "Well, you see, I'm ridiculously naïve to the world still, and I want to change that. Donna and I were out, but we…said some things that led to this, so we never finished. Perhaps you would like to join us when we go again after I'm healed?"

The Queen smiled. "I would love to, Diana. However," she smirked, "it is a wonder how you are more naïve than I am. I am a twenty-five thousand year old immortal woman that has never left the island, and you are twenty-three, leaving the island when you were eighteen. How do I know more than you?"

Diana blushed. "Ah, well, you…" She groaned. "I don't know! You're my _mother_! You're SUPPOSED to know more than I do!"

"Exactly. That is why I still suggest finding a female partner."

Her face reddened more. "P-partner?"

"Yes. You are awfully tense. Why don't you settle down with a nice woman? Maybe then you will finally realize true happiness and satisfaction."

* * *

Donna was walking in the corridor when she heard the loudest shout, "MOTHER! That is NOT true!"

She then heard, in a softer yet amused voice, "Trust me, it is quite enjoyable. Just try it."

"NEVER! Do you realize what Donna would do to me should I ever bring home a 'lady friend'? She'd NEVER let me live it down!"

By then Donna was standing outside of Diana's door, struggling to not laugh. Slowly, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Diana, who was completely oblivious to Donna's entry, kept going, "And do you KNOW what she would say? This would only COMFIRM her endless teasing!"

Hippolyta was obviously trying to keep a straight face. "Ah, but daughter, why should you care what she thinks? Is this about you not going to be able to reproduce? If so, than bring her to Themyscira—I am positive the physician can create something to help solve that problem."

"MOTHER!"

Donna couldn't keep quiet any longer. She burst into laughter, sinking to her knees while clutching at her sides. Oh, she was going to tease Diana about this for a LONG time.

Hippolyta even joined in on the laughter, albeit not as wild as Donna. She merely sat in place, shaking her head at Diana's red face.

"Stop laughing!" Diana cried. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! Oh, God, you should've seen your face!" Donna howled, laughing even harder.

It took several minutes for both to be able to look at Diana without chuckling. "So, any plans for when you get out?" Donna asked.

"I was telling Mother that I want to go out again as soon as I am healed," Diana said. "We were doing so before, but this…came up, and we could never finish it. Mother agreed, so what about you?"

Donna gave her a look as if she'd grown two heads. "Of course I want to come," she said defensively. "Is it just going to be the three of us?"

"Your winged friend may come," Hippolyta told Donna.

Donna smirked. "Oh, and not Clark? Ill bet Diana's not very happy with that, are you?"

"Donna!"

* * *

I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you in future chapters. This is because my creativeness is a little short for talking like this. I promise it'll get better.


	10. Mageia's Cover

Whoo! Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've had the worst case of writer's block. Well, here it is!

* * *

"Lyta Prince. I like it," Shayera said, sipping on her soda.

Hippolyta grinned. "Diana had her friend create my false name. Bruce, was it?"

Diana nodded. "It didn't take much to persuade him. He knows how crucial it is to have a secret identity, so he made it. He also created a background for you should you ever be questioned about it." She had memorized the words from Bruce's computer screen. "Your name is Lyta Rose Prince, and you're from Greece. You moved to the United States when you were twelve and met a man that was a part of the army when you were eighteen. He died when you were pregnant with Donna, and he was always away overseas, thus the reason why we have no father and don't remember him."

Donna heard the information and agreed to it. "The father thing would make sense," she said. "If he was in the army, he'd constantly be away. I heard of people always dying from landmines and horrific injuries over there."

Diana shook her head. "Such senseless violence to the world. I don't see why we all just can't negotiate world peace. It would be much better than the alternative choice of having those dear to you die while you're powerless to fight it."

"That's a reason why we're Leaguers," Shayera said. "We need to help this world in its undying battle of war. Who will help if we don't?"

Diana already knew it was no one else. All sides of the world had lost a great number of people from never-ending wars and fights. She only wished that they would learn by now that it only led to more suffering and heartache.

"Anyway," Donna said, "Mother, how do you like it here?"

They were back in New York City at one of the many malls the area contained. Once again they were inside of a restaurant, all, with the exception of Shayera, eating their own salads. "It is better than I would have expected," Hippolyta admitted. "But I will say that I miss the island. It was not nearly as noisy there as it is here."

"This is how it is every day," Donna said. "New York is a popular state, and the biggest city in the U.S. is going to be as popular as this."

"Besides," Shayera added in, looking playfully at Diana, "a crowded place is perfect for finding trouble, as well as a boyfriend to take home."

"We know Diana won't do that," Donna said, dodging Diana's swing at her. "She has her eyes set on Clark, remember?"

They both laughed. Hippolyta glanced at Diana, who was trying to fight a blush. "You seem interested in this Clark," she said. "Whenever Donna and Shayera speak of him, you either hit them, yell, or your face turn red. Anything you are hiding from me?"

Diana quickly shook her head, praying that her face was once again one tone of color. "No, Mother. Just ignore those two. They tease whenever the opportunity comes up."

"She's right," Donna chipped in. "We mean well, though. But she's an easy target."

"She is," Shayera agreed. "Besides, we all know how you feel of Clark."

"That feeling is of friendship, you two," Diana said sternly. "It is nothing more."

While they ate, she thought about her relationship with Clark. _We're just friends, _she thought, although even she felt uncertain about that. Did she want to be more than friends? _No, I am content with our friendship. He wants to remain friends, so why even try to push it?_

She found herself frowning at her analysis. Maybe he did want to be just friends, but she didn't. Yes, he was twenty-eight, five years older than her, but that didn't mean anything. They were the closest of friends, closer than any other friendships either had (other than Diana's with Donna, of course). Maybe there was more to it…

Before Diana could think more about it, the lights suddenly went out. Screams of shock cut through the air as the four girls took the chance to change without anyone's knowledge because of the darkness of the room. Diana was the only one that could see without any problems, so she led the other three out of the building.

Once outside, the four looked around, trying to see what had caused the outage. Diana had a sudden urge to look up and did, barely having enough time to dodge a powerful blast of magic thrown at her.

"Mageia!"

The magician's mouth twisted into a dark smile as he stared down at the three Amazons and Thanagarian from above. "Miss me?" he cackled. "Well then, how about a reunion?"

His eyes glowed a deep white as he shouted a spell, pointing his wand at Shayera. She disrupted the spell with her mace, quickly flying up to Mageia. She threw several punches at him, which he all dodged. The one-sided assault ended when he blasted her in the stomach, which sent her flying in the opposite direction.

Donna and Diana charged at Mageia, attacking from both sides. However, the man had apparently learned a few things from his opponents, since he was more able to fight back than ever. It startled the sisters that he was able to counter their attacks but nonetheless continued their fight.

"…Harvey?"

The fighting suddenly stopped as Diana and Donna looked down to Hippolyta, who was staring at Mageia with a look of surprise. "Harvey?" Donna repeated in confusion.

Hippolyta nodded, still looking at Mageia. "…Hera sent you, didn't she?"

Mageia was stunned. "H-how did you know? How…?"

"You looked familiar the first time I saw you. You're the only human that Hera's took as an apprentice for magic, as she had experience in it. You were her favorite of all of those she decided to train, as she usually killed those that did not meet her expectations. But you surpassed those with ease."

Shayera, Diana, and Donna were unable to speak from complete shock. This man was once trained by Hera? And she sent him to fight Diana and Donna? Wait…did she _know_?

A sneer made its way on Mageia's face. "Well done, Amazon. You've figured it out. Yes, Hera herself sent me. She wanted me to test the sisters' strength for…_future_ instances."

"Future instances? I don't like the sound of that," Shayera said.

"This doesn't concern you at all." His sneer grew. "Unless, you want to join the flock. I would be more than happy to let you."

"Flock? Oh, so now you've got jokes? I am _not_ a bird, you moron!"

"Oh, my apologies, _eagle_."

She glared at Mageia, but Diana cut her off before she could snap back a reply. "No, Shayera, don't let him get to you. That's just what he wants."

"And then the hulking naïve princess intervenes. Shows just how much you want the attention."

_Ignore,_ Diana thought, turning to Donna and Hippolyta. "We need to get him back to the Watchtower," she told them. "We need to lock him away in one of our own cells that disrupts magic. A cell here won't hold him."

However, when they looked up again, he was nowhere to be found. "Great, while you were talking, he managed to get away," Donna grumbled. She turned to her mother. "So, Harvey?"

"That is his name. Mageia is Greek for 'magic', thus the reason why he has that as an alias. He used to bring messages back and forth between us and Olympus whenever Hera had something to tell or give us."

"Oh. I didn't think she'd even have one," Donna said. "I thought she didn't like mortals."

"She doesn't, but she saw potential in him."

Shayera was barely able to keep up with the words being exchanged between the mother and daughter. She hardly knew the Greek gods, and what they were saying only confused her more. "Alright, we get it, he knows her," she said, walking away. "Let's just finish what we started before. I still want to hit a few clubs while the night is young."

The three Amazons looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, following Shayera. Might as well finish what they started.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it's so short. But the next chapter will definitely be longer. I'll give you a hint on what it is: Clark and Donna are going to take care of Diana...


	11. A Talk With Zeus

So, this is going to be my last chapter. Don't worry, I'm writing a sequel to this one, which is why I'm ending it here. Enjoy!

* * *

Even though Diana was good at hiding things, Donna knew that she felt terrible. Her outward appearance gave it away. Her body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, her face was flushed, and she was paler than usual. Donna didn't have superhearing, but she could hear Diana's congested breathing from her seat.

Because of her concern, she had chosen to stay with Diana for monitor duty. The older Amazon was surprised at her choice, but nonetheless went with it. So, after two hours, Donna was paying more attention to Diana than the large screen in front of them.

"You're sick."

Diana turned her head to Donna. "What makes you say that? I'm fine."

"You're fine? Please, you look as if you've seen a ghost," Donna scoffed. "You're sweating like crazy, and you're a few shades lighter than you usually are, other than your face, which is red."

"That means absolutely nothing."

"It means you are sick, Di. I may not have x-ray vision, but even I can see that you don't feel well."

Diana once again insisted that she was fine, leaning back into the chair to distract herself from the headache she had. How did she even get sick? She knew she was, but tried her best to hide it from others. Apparently, she was sicker than she thought.

"Just go rest. I'll handle things here," Donna offered.

Diana shook her head. "No, I can stay here and help. I keep telling you, I'm fine."

"That's a lie. You know you're a horrible liar, Diana."

Diana was about to snap back a reply when a burning sensation started in her throat. It grew, and she could've sworn she felt her throat dry out at the same time. Before she could understand what was going on, she went into a coughing fit that managed to knock her out of her chair and to her knees.

Minutes passed before she could get back in her seat. Now she felt miserable. Her cough didn't help her headache one bit, and her throat was killing her. Groaning, she leant against the table, her headache growing worse. Hera, the pain…

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't have the energy to life her head up completely. She looked out of one eye, seeing Clark standing there. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Di, are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look so well."

Diana nodded, which only made her head feel worse. "Just give me a moment and I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

Clark didn't need to use his x-ray vision to tell she was sick. He felt her forehead before pulling away. "Di, you're burning up. You need to go rest."

"I'm _fine_, Kal."

"No, you're not," Donna said. "You're obviously not feeling well, Di. Just go to your room and rest. I can handle things here."

Diana knew that neither of them was going to leave her alone until she did so and sighed, getting to her feet. However, as soon as she did, her head started to spin and she stumbled backwards, blindly reaching out for something to stop her fall.

She grabbed a hand.

"I've got you," Clark said, picking Diana up. He slid an arm under her legs and the other under her back so she'd be secure in his grip and turned to Donna. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Donna said, waving them away. "Just take care of my sister and I'll be there when my shift is over."

"Alright, but just call me if you need me for anything, okay?"

"Yes, Mother."

Clark smiled at Donna's little joke, leaving the room. It was when they were in the hall that Diana decided to try to get out of his grip, but he made sure she didn't.

"Kal, I can walk myself. I don't need you to carry me."

He looked down at her. "Yes, you do. I know you don't like to admit weakness, but even a demigoddess gets a cold every now and then."

Diana scowled. "Kal, put me down. I don't need to be coddled by you. I can walk there myself."

"You know, you're a horrible liar. No wonder you're the living embodiment of truth. Just let me do it this once, Di, and I won't do it again."

"No…"

He stopped walking, focusing completely on her. "Di, I want to take care of you. You're sick. Just let me do it this once as a friend, please."

It was rare to hear him plead. Diana gave in, resting her throbbing head on his chest. To be truthful, she hadn't been held by anyone since she was a child (she was vaguely aware of what happened between her and Hippolyta), and she missed it. Since she turned fourteen, her mother saw it as non-royal and stopped it altogether.

Clark was inside Diana's room a few moments later, laying her down on the bed. Diana never thought she'd ever been so happy to feel something even remotely cool in her entire life. Immediately she stretched out to retain the feeling.

She heard Clark chuckle and opened her eyes. "Something amusing you?"

He chuckled again. "No, it's just that you remind me of me when I was younger after a long day. I would do the exact same thing you're doing now."

Diana smiled at the thought of a teenaged Clark, dirtied from working on the field all day, stretched out on a bed too small for him. It was brief, for thinking made her head throb more. "Ugh. I wish I could take something for this headache, but the medicine here isn't strong enough for me. I can take an entire pharmacy, yet I till ache."

"I know," Clark agreed. "I'm the say way. I guess it's our genes."

Her smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "My genes…even though I'm not mad at my mother anymore, I'm still repulsed by the fact that…"

He sat next to her and began peeling off her boots. "I know. It's nothing to worry about. You're twenty-three, still young. Don't beat yourself up over it."

_How?_ How did this man know how to calm her in an instant? "Alright, I won't." She pulled her feet away from Clark. "I can do this myself. This is one thing I can do right now."

Another chuckle escaped him. "Alright, Miss Independent. I'll let you do that yourself. In the meantime, I'll go get you some soup." He saw her start to object and cut her off. "Don't try to say you don't need it. You _do_. I'll be right back." He blurred out of the room.

After getting both of her boots off, Diana sank into the bed, her emotions still a jumbled mess. She couldn't deny now that she didn't have feelings for Clark, that much was obvious. It was all she could do to keep from blushing when he decided to carry her to her room, in front of Donna, no less. She was glad her face was already flushed anyway, or Donna would have had something else to hold against her.

And what about her mother? She wasn't angry anymore about it, but it still got to her that she had the king of the gods' blood running through her veins. She looked down at her bracers and frowned deeply. No wonder she was a powerhouse…

"_Something troubling you?"_

Diana quickly sat up, looking around the room as fast as her head would allow her. She could have sworn she heard a voice…

"_Diana, it is me…"_

_Zeus!_

A scowl made its way onto Diana's face as a tall man with dark hair twisted together and pale skin appeared in her room. His eyes glowed white like lightning that brightened as he smiled at his youngest daughter.

"My, how have you grown, Diana. It has been a while…"

"You!" Despite her aches, she jumped up, throwing a punch at Zeus' face. "You're the one that did this to me! Because of you, I'm your bastard child!"

He dodged the punch and grabbed Diana's wrists, securing her in his grip. "I understand why you are angry, but you have to listen to me."

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

She then kicked him in his stomach, which was painfully weak compared to any other time she kicked somebody. He was able to take it, and it only fueled Diana's anger, which soon turned into a barrage of kicks and punches.

Minutes later, she was exhausted, leaning against the wall. Zeus hardly had any bruises on him, and the ones she managed to mark on his skin were quickly fading as the seconds ticked by. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Hardly," she wheezed. "I just need to catch my breath. I'm sick."

"I know. Mageia's spell has not worn off of you completely."

Her eyes snapped back on him. "How…?"

"He was Hera's apprentice. You do not think I would know what my wife does?"

She could not control the overwhelming sense of irony at that moment and blurted out, "It seems as if your wife does not know what you do."

Zeus' expression turned grim. "She does know, if that is what you are trying to say. She knows what I've done with Hippolyta."

Diana turned paler, if that was possible. "She…she does? And she didn't punish Mother?"

"Oh, believe me, she has. She sent Mageia to kill you first, and once you were out of the way, Hippolyta was next."

He didn't mention Donna, she realized. Did Hera not know what about her? Did Hippolyta's plan actually work? "Well, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm hard to keep down, as you see."

"I can see that plainly. You are my daughter, after all. My godly essence runs through your body, and your powers are still developing. You have developed superhearing already, right?"

Diana groaned at the memory of the mind-splitting headaches she'd obtained for a full week because of hearing anything and everything at once. "Yes, but I've managed to tune out most things by the end of the week. By the gods, I don't know how Kal can stand this. It was like everyone decided to talk at once."

He smiled, his eyes glowing warmly. "Ah, you have adopted one of my traits already. Your brother, Heracles, took much longer to discover his true potential. Because of your parentage, you will develop a lot more traits from me as you grow."

Despite everything, Diana had to admit she was curious. "Such as?"

"I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you that you will find it a _flashing_ experience."

Diana grimaced. Now she saw who she adopted her bad sense of humor from. "Flashing experience? What is that supposed to mean?"

He started to fade, "You will see soon enough…"

He disappeared, and Diana suddenly felt as if all of the energy inside of her was gone with him. Her vision blurred heavily as she felt herself sinking to the ground. She tried to stop herself, but couldn't, and waited for the darkness to take her.

Clark came in just as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"She what?" Donna nearly shouted into her comlink.

"_She passed out right before your shift ended. She's fine now, just sleeping,"_ Clark said.

Donna speedily walked down the hall to her sister's room, avoiding anyone that might have tried to spark any conservation with her. Diana was the only thing on her mind at that moment.

"Do you know why?"

"_I sensed a godly power right before I came in,"_ Clark explained. "_I'm not sure what it was, but it felt almost surreal."_

Donna nearly stopped in her tracks. "So, Daddy Dearest decided to visit her," she nearly growled, knowing exactly who it was. "He'd better be grateful I don't know how to summon a god, or else he'd be in pain right now."

"_Just calm down, Donna. It's not like he hurt her while I was gone. Given the circumstances, I'm positive she's angry and lashed out at him despite her weak state. She probably tired herself out."_

"Think I care who caused it? He had no business being there in the first place! Who does he think he is, showing up twenty-three years late? We're better off without him here!"

Clark could pick up the malice in Donna's voice and sighed. "_I understand why you are angry, but let's not show it around Diana, alright? We have to be strong for her. Strength may be one of the only things we can provide for her now."_

Donna swore she heard another meaning behind his words. "Why can we only do that? She's fine, just sick. It's not like she's suffering from anything else…"

Even she knew her words were a lie. Her mind flashed back to her moments with J'onn, when she told him how she thought Diana hid her true feelings behind a false smile. Were her thoughts actually true?

Donna ran the rest of the way to Diana's room, nearly tearing the door down as she burst through it. Diana was lying in her bed with Clark holding her hand as he every so often adjusted the sheets on her.

"She looks so peaceful…"

Clark looked up to see Donna standing there. He was surprised he hadn't heard her come in, but brushed the idea aside. He knew Diana was on his mind too much for him to notice much at that moment.

"I suppose it's rare to see her look like this, isn't it?"

Donna nodded, thinking of all the times Diana had had a tense expression on her face. If it wasn't that, she looked pretty much stone-faced. "She's never expressive," she said to Clark. "Yes, she smiles a lot more when I'm around, but who's to say she's not faking it? For all we know, every single smile she's made since she found me as Kat has been faked. Don't deny that it's a possibility."

Clark had to agree. She had a point on everything she'd said. "You may be right, Donna. But for now, let's not give her any grief, alright? For now she has to get better."

Donna nodded. "Okay. Is there anything you need me to get her?"

He glanced at Diana's sleeping form. "Could you get her another sheet for her? She's shivering a little."

She wasn't. Donna knew, but went along with it anyway and left. As soon as the door closed, Clark started running his hand through Diana's hair, enjoying the feel of her soft curls brushing against his fingers.

"You're coddling me. I hate being coddled."

Clark almost jumped at the voice before seeing Diana looking at him with exhausted eyes. "You're sick," he said, unconsciously running a hand through her hair still.

"I don't care. I'm an Amazon and a warrior."

"I care. You're sick, Diana, and I want to help you. Besides, you won't be sick for long, given you're immune system and godlike blood, you'll feel better by the morning." He glanced at a clock on her dresser. "Right now it's a little after eight. Within twelve hours, you'll be on your feet again. Until then, you're mine."

Why did Diana feel happy at that thought?

"Fine, Kal. But as soon as I get better, I want to make up for the time I've lost."

Clark noticed she hadn't smiled yet.

"I understand. For now…" He heated up a bowl of soup he'd brought her with his heat vision. "Eat."

Diana already knew he was going to pester her until she ate and sat up. Clark propped up the pillows to allow her to sit up better and held the bowl with his hand. He had the spoon in his free hand. "Come on, Di, open your mouth."

She tilted her head in mirth. "What's this? Are you going to feed me yourself?"

Clark smirked. "Come on, open the tunnel to let the train in. It needs to get to its destination."

"And I should listen to you because…?"

"Di, I am two seconds away from going the plane route and mimicking its noises. Do you really want to see me look like an idiot?"

"It will make me feel better…"

He shook his head. "No, oh, no, I'm not going to make plane noises. I feel silly now holding this bowl of soup…"

He felt his resolve slip in seconds by a move Diana pulled. Her eyes were glassy and her bottom lip was trembling, creating a perfect pout. In a childish voice, she said, "Pwease? For me? Pwease, Kal?"

The adorableness was too much. "Alright, alright! Just stop with the cuteness!"

She almost squealed. "Huh, I guess there's something I've bested you in, isn't it?"

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. Are you going to eat, or not?"

"After you make yourself look like an idiot."

* * *

Donna was certain she'd never heard Diana laugh so hard in her life. She was standing outside of the door, listening to her and Clark laugh over several things Clark had said. She enjoyed Diana's laughter more than anything. It made her think that her thoughts were not true…

"_She loves him, doesn't she?"_

Donna didn't even flinch. She knew who it was. "You have a lot of nerve showing up now. Aren't you worried of Hera listening?"

"_She is busy with Mageia right now, so I do not worry about her at the moment. What I am worried about are my daughters. How are you faring?"_

"To be honest, I am fine. I know I've been acting childish for a while, but I'm done with it. Me and Diana see eye to eye now."

"_I am glad to hear it. But, I do not think your sister is on the best of terms right now…"_

"I know. She's hiding her true feelings right now. It's been a while since I've seen her let herself show true emotions. Even when we found out about you fathering us she didn't show her true rage. That was basically her calm, you know?"

"_I do. Do not forget the burden she had to undertake for all of these years. She had to deal with your 'death', her guilt of not being to protect you, and many other things. A recent one is her sudden becoming of Wonder Woman at the age of eighteen, the age you are right now. She went from a princess on an island nobody knew out to one of the most famous faces in the world in an instant."_

Donna knew that for a fact. She could still recall watching Diana on TVs in stores, wishing that she'd had her strength and bravery. Never did she think _this_ would happen to her.

"I know that, Zeus. I'm sure you've seen her reactions. She's still naïve to the world, but she's getting better and…happier, I hope."

"_You do not know if she is happy, do you?"_

"Obviously I don't. I _want_ her to be happy. She sounds happy right now, and I want it to stay that way."

Donna practically felt her father's smile. "_Well, I can assure you, she'll find it soon enough…"_

* * *

So, Zeus finally shows up. Like I said, this isn't the end, it's just the end of this part. I'll post up the first chapter by the end of the week or sooner.

So many questions I left in. For one, in case some haven't picked it up, Hera only knows of Diana's birth by Hippolyta and Zeus. Hippolyta's plan with Donna worked, and she is none the wiser on how Donna was born.

The next story's gonna focus more on Clark and Diana's relationship. Get ready for a lot of drama and angst. Thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. Bye!


End file.
